Angel of Moonlight
by Jung Eun Hoon
Summary: [CHAP 15 UP END] "Walaupun kau tidak mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, aku sangat yakin kalau kaulah takdirku" -HunHan slight KrisHan, JinVKook, KaiSoo, BaekYeol, ChenMin (GS)
1. Angel Of Moonlight

**Hai Raders...!**

Aku kembali nih dengan Fanfictionku, tapi aku agak bingung dipublis atau tidak.

Fanfiction ini bukan Cuma Fanfiction EXO, tapi ada dari bias ku di BTS juga yaitu JinVKook.

Fanfinctin kali ini bergenre romance.

Tapi bukan yaoi yah, disini ada yang menjadi yeoja. Fanfiction ini berjudul Angel of Moonlight

Kalau ada yang tidak suka bilang saja Fanfictionnya gak akan ku publish.

Kamsahamnida^^

Pemainnya adalah :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M) "yeoja"

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K) "yeoja"

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K) "yeoja"

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M) "yeoja"

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M "yeoja

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

Summary :

Bagaimana jika Luhan yang sudah mempunyai namjachingu atau kekasih, menyimpan perasaan terpendam kepada Sehun? Tetapi Sehun menyukai Xiumin yang pada nyatanya sudah mempunyai Chen sebagai namjachingunya, lalu bagaimana kehidupan Luhan yang secara tiba-tiba datang seorang namja yang memberinya kehangatan dan perhatian? Siapa yang akan dipilih Luhan? Namjachingunya? Sehun? Atau namja yang perhatian?

Bagaimana cerita cinta Baekhyun dengan Taehyung yang membuat hati seorang namja sakit? Namja yang sama sekali tidak dikenal Baekhyun.

Dan bagaimana cerita cinta segitiga Kyungsoo kepada kedua namja yang memiliki tempat spesial dihatinya?


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 1

Summary : "USIR AKU AYAH, KALAU MEMANG AKU BISA BERSAMA DENGAN YIFAN!"

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah, walaupun para couple berpasangan. Disini Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat dingin di kota Seoul karena salju sudah mulai turun menyelimuti kota gingseng itu. Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang tidur dengan gelisah berbalut selimut di sebuah apartemen, namja itu terlihat kedinginan didalam balutan selimut itu.

Di jendela kamar apartemen namja itu terlihat siluet putih sedang mengintip namja yang kedinginan didalam balutan selimut itu. Menatap khawatir ke arah namja tersebut.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, aku akan menghangatmu"gumam yeoja itu, tangannya diletakkannya didepan kaca diusapnya kaca itu. Namja yang tadinya gelisah sudah mulai tenang didalam tidurnya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis melihat namja itu sudah tenang, setelah memastikan namja itu sudah tertidur lelap. Yeoja itu menghilang dari balik kaca itu.

.

Ditengah cantiknya bulan purnama yang menghiasi bumi, siapa yang menyangka disana terdapat istana yang megah dengan para malaikat yang cantik dan peri-peri penjaga yang tampan hidup didalamnya.

"Lu~"panggil yeoja berwajah manis dan dibelakangnya diikuti yeoja bermata bulat. Yeoja yang merasa namanya dipanggil membalikkan badannya dan menemukan kedua sahabatnya.

"Lu, kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana"ucap yeoja berwajah manis dan secerah cahaya tersebut –Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi ke perpustakaan tadi, kenapa?"tanya yeoja yang di panggil dengan sebutan Lu itu.

"Jangan berbohong Lu, kami sudah mencarimu keseluruh penjuru istana tapi kau tidak ada. Kau kemana sebenarnya Lu?"ucap yeoja bermata bulat –Kyungsoo.

"A..aku-"sebelum Luhan meyelesaikan ucapannya, salah satu peri penjaga menghampiri mereka untuk menyampaikan pesan dari sang raja.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan putri, tapi Yang Mulia memanggil kalian bertiga"ucap peripenjaga itu kepada Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kami akan kesana. Pergilah!"suruh Kyungsoo, peri penjaga itu pergi meninggalkan ketiga putri cantik itu. Setelah peri penjaga itu pergi Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Sepertinya ayah sudah mengetahui tentang hubunganmu dengan salah satu peri penjaga itu"ucap Kyungsoo.

Perkataan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat mata Luhan yang sipit membulat sempurna seperti mata Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana ini?"panik Luhan kepada kedua saudaranya.

"Lebih baik kau temui ayah Lu sebelum ayah benar-benar marah kepadamu"ucap Kyungsoo lagi yang membuat Luhan tambah panik.

Karena Luhan yang sama sekali tidak berkutik dari tempatnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menarik kakak tertua mereka itu menuju ke arah ruangan ayahnya.

.

"Luhan, apa kau tau kenapa ayah memanggilmu?"tanya ayah Luhan, -Suho.

"A..aku tahu ayah"jawab Luhan yang hanya menunduk tidak berani melihat ayahnya.

"Ayah berbicara kepadamu Lu, kenapa kau hanya menunduk?"geram Suho yang melihat putri tertuanya itu hanya menunduk tidak menatapnya. Mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu, Luhan memberanikan dirinya menatap kearah ayahnya.

Sedangkan sang ratu Lay, dan kedua putrinya yang lain Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyaksikan perdebatan Suho dan Luhan tanpa berani ikut campur.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya Lu, panggil peri penjaga Yifan kesini"perintah Suho kepada salah satu peri penjaga, Luhan yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya semakin menenggang.

Tak berapa lama setelah peri penjaga itu pergi memanggil Yifan, mereka sudah tiba di ruangan Raja.

"Yifan, apa kau benar-benar sepasang kekasih dengan Luhan?"tanya Raja setelah melihat Yifan datang.

"Iya, Yang Mulia"ucap Yifan tegas walaupun dibalik ucapannya itu terdapat kekhawatiran tentang hukuman apa yang akan diberikan oleh Rajanya itu.

"Sekarang sudah jelas, apa kalian berdua masih ingin berada di Moonlight. Kalau kalian memang masih menginginkannya, putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang juga. Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui peraturan istana kalau seorang putri dan peri penjaga tidak bisa bersatu, peri penjaga bersama dengan malaikat sedangkan para putri dengan pangeran"jelas Suho, membuat mata Luhan dan Yifan membelalakkan matanya.

 _Memutuskan hubungan apa mereka bisa?_

"Lakukan sekarang!"perintah Suho dengan sedikit membentak kepada kedua insan di depannya.

Buliran air bening meluncur dengan lancarnya dipipi Luhan setelah mendengar perintah ayahnya itu dan mau tidak mau Yifan harus memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Tuan Putri Lu, maaf hubungan kita Cuma bisa sampai disini. Yang Mulia benar kita memang tidak bisa bersatu"lirih Yifan. Mata Yifan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat terlarang dihubungan mereka.

Luhan sudah menangis mendengar ucapan Yifan mulutnya sudah tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang hanya menyaksikan pertengkaran tadi mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya memberikan kekuatan kepada kakak tertua mereka itu.

"Aku sangat mencintai Yifan, ayah. Biarkan kami bersama"ucap Luhan di dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Suho yang mendengar ucapan putri tertuanya itu, menjadi geram kembali.

"APA MAKSUDMU PUTRI LU?! APA KAU MAU DIUSIR DARI NEGERI MOONLIGHT INI!"bentak Suho yang sudah sangat marah dengan ucapan Luhan.

"USIR AKU AYAH, KALAU MEMANG AKU BISA BERSAMA DENGAN YIFAN!"teriak Luhan tidak kalah nyaring dengan Suho.

Suho yang mendengar perkataan Luhan menegang tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan putrinya itu, _' USIR AKU AYAH, KALAU MEMANG AKU BISA BERSAMA DENGAN YIFAN!'_. Bagaimana bisa seorang putri kerajaan Moonlight mengucapkan kata-kata itu hanya demi seorang peri penjaga.

"Baik, kalau itu maumu Putri Luhan. Cepat pergi dari negeri Moonlight ini, silakan pergi ke planet lain. Dan kau Yifan tetap disini biarkan dia pergi sendiri"tegas Suho yang membuat mata Lay, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo begitu juga Yifan membelalakkan matanya.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, kenapa hanya Tuan Putri yang diusir. Tetapi saya tidak?"tanya Yifan yang merasa hanya kekasihnya atau mantan kekasihnya yang diusir tetapi dia tidak.

"Kau sudah melaksanakan perintahku untuk memutuskan dia, sedangkan dia malah menentang perintahku"tegas Suho.

"Suho-ya, kenapa kau mengusir putriku? Jangan usir dia aku mohon hiks"ucap Lay yang sudah menangis setelah mendengar keputusan suaminya itu.

"Maaf Lay-ah aku tidak bisa, ini adalah permintaannya"ucap Suho yang membuat tangis Lay kembali pecah melihat anaknya yang akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kalau memang Luhan harus pergi, aku mohon biarkan aku dan Baekhyun pergi juga. Kami tidak pernah berpisah dari kecil, kenapa ayah memisahkan kami"ucap Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiri menahan tangisnya melihat keluarganya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo? Apa kau mau meninggalkan Ibu juga?"tanya Lay yang masih menangis.

"Maaf Bu, biarkan kami bertiga pergi"bujuk Baekhyun yang masih menenangkan Luhan di dalam dekapannya.

"Pergilah jika itu keinginan kalian, kalian bisa kembali lagi saat jatuh dengan seorang pangeran"ucap Suho, mata Suho sudah mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar permohonan anak-anaknya itu.

Para putri akan pergi ke Bumi besok pagi, sekarang mereka sedang berada dikamar masing-masing.

.

Di sebuah apertemen di bumi seperti biasa siluet putih itu selalu datang menghangatkan namja yang sedang tidur di kamar apertemen itu.

"Kau pasti kedinginan lagi"gumamnya, tangannya mengusap kaca jendela itu menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk menghangatkan namja yang sedang terlelap.

"Andai kita bisa bersama"ucapnya dan menghilang dari sana.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

Cast yang ada diatas adalah cast tetap, tapi menurut alur cerita bisa saja cast itu bertambah atau berkurang. Aku juga memberitahu mungkin akan ada official couple yang tidak bersatu.

Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa itu, ikuti saja alur ceritanya sampai akhir maka kalian akan tau...


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 2

Summary : "Astaga manis sekali"

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah, walaupun para couple berpasangan. Disini Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

Keesokan harinya para putri negeri Moonlight sudah berada di gerbang istana untuk pergi ke Bumi.

"Anak-anak apa kalian benar-benar ingin pergi?"tanya Lay ibu mereka, sedangkan ayah mereka hanya melihat kepergian anaknya dari balkon istana.

"Maafkan kami Ibu, kami harus pergi. Ibu baik-baiklah disini"ucap Luhan yang memeluk ibunya diikuti oleh kedua adiknya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Setelah melepas pelukan dari ibu mereka, sayap malaikat milik Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo muncul dan mengepak untuk turun ke Bumi.

"Kami pergi dulu, Bu"pamit mereka bertiga.

.

Sedangkan di Bumi terlihat 3 namja tampan yang sedang berjalan dengan pesonanya membuat semua yeoja yang berada dilorong kampus itu berteriak histeris melihat kedatangan ketiga namja itu.

"CHANYEOL, SARANGHAE!"

"SEHUN, I LOVE YOU!"

"KAI-YA YOU'RE SEXY"

Begitulah teriakan semua yeoja kampus yang terdengar dilorong kampus itu, semua yeoja disana sangat menginginkan berkencan dan menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, Sehun atau Kai. Bukan hanya para yeoja, para namja pun sangat menginginkan menjadi teman ketiga namja yang terkenal dengan pesonanya itu. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai terkenal dengan sebutan Pangeran EXO dikampusnya, bagi para yeoja mereka itu bagaikan makhluk luar angkasa yang datang ke bumi dengan pesonanya.

Dilorong yang sama dengan Pangeran EXO terdengar suara teriakan riuh seperti yang terjadi kepada Pangeran EXO tadi, dikampus itu selain Pangeran EXO masih ada 3 namja yang memiliki pesona yang sama dengan ketiga Pangeran EXO.

"V, AKU CINTA KAMU"

"JIN OPPA, SARANGHAEYO"

"JUNGKOOK, YOU'RE HANDSHOME"

Dikampus itu memang ada rival dari Pangeran EXO, mereka terkenal dikalangan semua yeoja yang menyukai dan mengaguminya dengan sebutan Pangeran BTS karena buat para yeoja mereka itu bagaikan seorang tentara yang dapat menembak hati yeoja dengan tatapan dan senyum yang dimiliki oleh Pangeran BTS.

Dan sekarang Pangeran EXO dan Pangeran BTS sedang berhadapan, membuat para yeoja yang menjadi fans mereka masing-masing berteriak histeris.

"Aku tau apa yang ingin kalian katakan, tentang pertandingan basket nanti sorekan"ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"Baguslah kalau kalian masih mengingatnya, jangan lupa datang"jawab V dengan nada yang tak kalah sinis.

Pangeran BTS yang sudah memperingatkan tentang pertandingan nanti sore berlalu pergi tanpa menghindar sedikit pun dan berakhir dengan menabrak ketiga Pangeran EXO.

"Mereka kenapa sih?"ucap Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu polos Sehun-ah, bukankah kita sudah menjadi rival sejak sekolah menengah pertama"jawab Kai.

"Sudah, sudah lebih baik kita menyusul mereka ke kelas"ajak Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu daripada kedua sahabatnya.

Pangeran EXO dan Pangeran BTS memang sekelas membuat mereka berenam menjadi rival nilai terbaik juga dikelasnya yang berakhir dengan Pangeran BTS yang pertama atau Pangeran EXO yang pertama. Selain mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan mempesona mereka berenam juga dicap sebagai mahasiswa terbaik dan teladan dikampusnya, dengan nilai akademik dan non-akademik diatas rata-rata mahasiswa lain.

Tidak lama setelah para Pangeran EXO masuk, Kim soengsaenim sudah memasuki ruangan kelas membuat para yeoja yang tadi berteriak terdiam dan menjadi hening.

Tetapi diantara mereka semua yang memperhatikan pelajaran didepannya, Sehun yang terkenal dengan keteladanannya hari itu terlihat tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Matanya menatap ke depan tetapi pikirannya entah dimana.

Sehun prov

Beberapa hari ini tidurku selalu sangat nyaman seperti tidak merasakan sedikit pun dingin. Apa karena aku memakai selimut yang sangat tebal? Tetapi menurutku tidak, aku memakai selimut biasa.

Akhir-akhir ini aku juga merasa ada seseorang dibalik kaca jendelaku yang memperhatikan setiap aku tidur, tapi awalnya aku hanya mengira itu perasaanku. Setelah kejadian tadi malam aku merasa itu bukan hanya perasaanku tetapi seseorangdibalik kaca jendela itu sangat nyata.

Tapi siapa orang yang bisa mengintip dikaca jendelaku, sedangkan apertemenku berada dilantai 4 tidak mungkin dia terbang. Apa mungkin hantu yang akan membunuhku?

"Andwaeeeeee!"teriakku yang membuat seisi kelas menatapku aneh.

Author prov

"Oh Se Hoon ada apa?"tanya Kim Soengsaenim yang merasa pengajarannya terganggu.

"Dia tidak mau masuk pelajaran soengsaenim, mungkin?"jawab Jungkook yang membuat Kim soengsaenim geram.

"Apa benar itu Tuan Oh? SEKARANG KAU KELUAR!"ucap Kim Soengsaenim yang membuat mata Sehun yang sipit menjadi membulat lebar.

"Ta..tapi soeng-" . "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, keluar SE-KA-RANG!"bentak Kim soengsaenim yang membuat Sehun mau tidak mau harus keluar dari kelasnya.

' _Sial, kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar kalau sedang dikelas'_ batin Sehun.

Karena Sehun yang berjalan sambil bergumam tidak jelas membuat dia tidak melihat keadaan sekitar dan berakhir menabrak seorang yeoja.

BRUK

"APPO!"pekik yeoja yang terjatuh itu, sedangkan Sehun namja itu masih berdiri tegak karena yeoja itu memang lebih kecil darinya.

"Eh? Mi..mianhae Xiumin sunbae aku tidak sengaja"ucap Sehun yang membantu yeoja bernama Xiumin itu untuk berdiri.

"Eoh, Sehun? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelasmu, bukannya kau masuk pagi?"tanya Xiumin yang membuat Sehun bingung menjawab apa.

Pipi Sehun sudah merah semerah tomat karena berhadapan dengan yeoja yang dapat menarik perhatian Pangeran EXO dan BTS. Ya, Xiumin adalah yeoja terkenal dikampus mereka sekaligus putri kampus, semua namja dikampus itu sangat berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Xiumin tapi tidak ada yang dapat mendapatkannya kecuali Chen. Chen adalah namja yang beruntung mendapatkan hati Xiumin, Chen tidak terlalu terkenal seperti Pangeran EXO dan BTS tapi kepintaran dan juga kehebatannya dalam bernyanyi membuat semua yeoja terpana termasuk Xiumin. Xiumin dan Chen sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun, tapi walaupun Xiumin sudah memiliki namjachingu Pangeran EXO dan BTS tidak pernah menyerah mendapatkan hati Xiumin.

"Hmm, itu-" . "Sehun-ah wajahmu merah sekali apa kau sakit?"tanya Xiumin,tangannya secara reflek memegang dahi Sehun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sunbae"jawab Sehun yang membuat seulas senyum keluar dari bibir cherry Xiumin.

' _Astaga manis sekali'_ batin Sehun.

"Minnie"panggil seorang namja yang memiliki senyum manis itu.

"Eh? Chennie"sahut Xiumin yang mendengar panggilan sayang milik namjachingunya itu.

"Kau sedang apa disini sendirian?"tanya Chen menghampiri Xiumin.

"Aku tidak sendirian chagi, aku ber- YAK! Sehunnya kemana?"teriak Xiumin yang tidak melihat Sehun disampingnya lagi.

"Sehun? Sehun Pangeran EXO? Kenapa kau berhubungan dengannya chagi? Kau bilang kau tidak menyukai para Pangeran kenapa sekarang kau menyukainya? Apa aku-"

CHUP~

Chen yang bibirnya dicium oleh Xiumin membelalakan matanya, sedangkan wajahnya Xiumin menegeluarkan rona merah.

"Aku tidak menyukai mereka chagi, Sehun hanya membantuku. Aku masih mencintaimu tidak ada yang lain, percayalah"ucap Xiumin yang berhasil membuat Chen diam seribu bahasa.

Sedangkan Sehun anak itu sudah lari ke atap gedung seterlah mendengar teriakan Chen.

"Dugaanku ternyata benar kalau kau berada disini"ucap namja bertubuh jakung dengan suara beratnya –Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kenapa kau disini?"tanya Sehun yang melihat kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang pabbo, tentu saja aku bisa keluar kelas"jawab Chanyeol. "Ku dengar besok akan ada mahasiswi baru"lanjut Chanyeol yang sebenarnya hanya berbohong tentang mahasiswi baru itu untuk menghibur sahabatnya yang minim ekspresi itu.

"Walaupun ada mahasiswi baru, perasaanku tetap kepada Xiumin sunbae"jawab Sehun yang berhasil membuat kekehan Chanyeol keluar.

"Kau belum melihat mereka Sehunah, lagian Xiumin sunbae sudah menjadi milik Chen sunbae jangan terlalu berharap"ucap Chanyeol. "Kajja kita kembali ke kelas"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

Follow My Twitter : Khalisah_es


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 3

Summary : "Jangan takut, kami akan menjelaskan siapa kami. Tapi biarkan kami tinggal di rumahmu dan ajarkan kami bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang manusia"

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah, walaupun para couple berpasangan. Disini Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore, semua mahasiswa Universitas Seoul itu keluar dari gedung kampus, kecuali para Pangeran dan tentunya semua fans mereka juga. Seperti biasa pertandingan basket antar kedua rival itu, selalu mendapatkan hasil yang seri atau hanya berbeda 1 atau 2 angka saja.

"Chanyeol, hwaiting"

"Jin Oppa, semangat"

"Jongin Oppa, fighting"

"V Oppa!"

"Sehunieee~"

"Aaaaa~ Jungkookie"

Seperti itulah teriakan yang terjadi setiap kali namja-namja tampan itu bertanding basket, keringat yang mengucur ditubuh mereka menambah kesan menawan dari mereka. Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, tanpa sadar mereka sudah bermain basket selama 2 jam yang dimenangkan oleh Pangeran BTS.

"Hari ini kalian memang menang, pertandingan selanjutnya kami pasti akan menang"ucap Kai yang kesal.

"Lihat saja nanti"jawab Jungkook dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"Sialan kau!"geram Jongin tangannya sudah mengepal ingin memukul wajah Jungkook yang manis, kalau tidak ditahan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kai, kenapa kau sampai tersulut emosi seperti ini? Disini banyak yeoja Kai, kau tidak boleh berkelahi dihadapan yeoja"ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Kai.

"Benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol, Kai. Tenanglah!"tambah Sehun.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan Sehun, Kai sudah mulai tenang. Chanyeol dan Sehun pun sudah melepaskan lengan Kai yang tadi mau memukul Jungkook.

"Sekarang kami memang kalah, tapi kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menang dikompetensi dance nanti"ucap Kai yang langsung meninggalkan kelima namja yang lain, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang melihat Kai pergi mengejar Kai.

Melihat kepergian EXO, BTS juga pergi meninggalkan tempat pertandingan basket tadi.

Selain hebat dalam pelajaran akademik dan non-akademik, EXO dan BTS memilik bakat lain apalagi dalam dunia entertaiment. Kemampuan dance, rapp dan menyanyi mereka menyamai artis-artis asuhan agensi yang sudah trainee bertahun-tahun.

.

Dijalan yang sepi, bahkan mobil pun hanya beberapa yang lewat. Siapa juga yang mau keluar di malam yang dingin itu. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 11 malam seharusnya itu adalah waktu mereka tidur, kecuali 3 yeoja yang sedang berjalan sambil memegang kedua lengannya memberikan kehangatan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Aissh. Lu, kita mau tinggal dimana?"rengek yeoja berwajah manis dengan mata sipitnya –Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tau Baek"jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Tapi ini dengan sekali Lu"rengek Baekhyun lagi yang membuat Luhan menghela nafas mendengar ocehan adiknya itu.

"Kau yang meminta ikut dengan ku Baek, padahal kau bisa saja menentang perkataan ayah"ucap Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa, tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa menjawab perkataan orang lain.

"Tapi itu bukan aku yang mau, itu kemauan- Mana Kyungsoo Lu?"kaget Baekhyun yang baru menyadari adik termudanya itu sudah tidak ada disampingnya lagi.

"Kyungsoo?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"YAK! Kyungsoo kau dimana?"panik Luhan yang baru menyadari maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku kira dia akan berubah saat tiba di Bumi, tapi kenyataannya malah bertambah parah lolanya"gumam Baekhyun, sedangkan Luhan anak itu sudah bolak-balik tidak jelas di depan Baekhyun membuat kepala Baekhyun pusing. Saat memperhatikan Luhan, manik mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok yeoja yang sangat dia kenal 'Kyungsoo', "Sedang apa Kyungsoo disitu?"ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Karena Luhan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya berlari-lari dihadapan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan kakak tertuanya itu menarik lengan Luhan untuk ikut dengannya. Sedangkan yang empunya hanya bisa meringis karena ditarik Baekhyun.

"YAK! Baekhyun, kau mau membawa ku kemana?!"bentak Luhan mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Baekhyun, tapi pada kenyataannya itu sama sekali tidak berhasil. Luhan yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti adiknya itu.

"Kyungsoo"panggil yeoja berwajah manis itu –Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang dipanggil melonjak kaget.

"Baek, kenapa kau mengagetkanku?"bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau berbisik seperti itu Kyung, kenapa ti-"belum selesai Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan keras-keras Baek, aku sedang mengintip seorang yeoja dan beberapa namja yang sedang berdiri menatap yeoja itu. Sepertinya yeoja itu ketakutan, Baek. Mmm, kenapa dengan bibir Luhan?"jelas Kyungsoo sekaligus menanyakan keadaan Luhan yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Seperti tidak pernah melihat Luhan merajuk saja kau Kyung, kenapa kau masih berdiri disini? Kenapa tidak menyelamatkan yeoja itu?"tanya Baekhyun dengan berbisik.

"Aku masih mencari cara Baek"jawab Kyungsoo.

"hiks lepaskan aku"suara yeoja membuyarkan obrolan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu kembali mengintip apa yang terjadi, sedangkan Luhan biarkan saja dia dengan bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu membulatkan sempurna matanya, para namja itu mulai memegangi tubuh yeoja itu menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku hiks"

"Jangan sakiti aku hiks...hiks"

Walaupun namja itu melakukannya dengan lembut, yeoja itu sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Yeoja itu malah semakin menangis dan memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Kau sudah menyakiti hatiku secara tidak langsung, sudah lama aku menyukaimu tapi kau malah menerima namja itu!"bentak salah satu namja itu, tangan yang tadi membelai lembut pipi putih yeoja itu berpindah ke surai coklat milik yeoja itu menariknya dengan keras.

"Akkkkhhhhgggt"

"Apa ini sakit chagi? Tenang chagi malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya"ucap namja itu, wajah tampannya terlukis seringaian.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih setia mengintip, tetapi TIBA-TIBA...

"HENTIKAN COWOK BRENGSEK!"teriak yeoja bermata rusa 'Luhan'.

"Wah, wah ada yeoja cantik menghampiri serigala lapar"ucap namja yang menarik rambut yeoja tadi.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan berteriak seperti itu ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ingin keluar mengirimkan telepati kepada mereka berdua. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang memiliki kekuatan masing-masing sebagai seorang malaikat sekaligus putri mereka sudah pasti memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa.

' _Baek, Kyung jangan keluar. Kyung dengarkan aku, secara perlahan himpitkan tembok ini dengan kekuatanmu. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai menyakiti atau membunuh mereka'_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan telepati dari Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Kau pergi dari sini, jangan sakiti yeoja itu. Kalau kalian masih ingin hidup pergi dari sini. Kalau kau memang mencintai yeoja itu biarkan dia bahagia bersama kekasihnya"ucap Luhan dengan sedikit mengancam.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh yeoja mungil seperti itu, lebih baik kau ikut bersenang-senang bersama kami"ajak namja itu kepada Luha, sedangkan Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan seringaian.

' _Sekarang Kyung'_

Mendengar telepati dari Luhan, Kyungsoo langsung menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghimpit dinding-dinding itu secara perlahan-lahan. Semua orang disana membelalakan matanya melihat tembok yang bergerak sendiri, kecuali Luhan yang hanya memberikan seringaian.

"Lebih baik cepat kalian pergi sebelum dinding-dinding ini menghimpit tubuh kalian"ucap Luhan yang membuat semua orang disana menelan salivanya kasar dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"HANTUUUUU~!"

' _Hentikan Kyung. Keluarlah!'_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dinding yang tadi bergerak sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Baekhyun yang langsung menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Ka..kalian siapa? Kenapa kalian bisa menggerakkan dinding?"tanya yeoja itu yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Jangan takut, kami akan menjelaskan siapa kami. Tapi biarkan kami tinggal di rumahmu dan ajarkan kami bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang manusia"ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum hangat menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ba..baiklah"ucap yeoja itu.

"Namamu siapa?"tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

Follow My Twitter : Khalisah_es


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 4

Summary : "Walaupun aku dan kamu berbeda, pada kenyataannya aku juga mempunyai orang spesial di hidupku. Walaupun aku memilikinya, hatiku selalu merasa agar aku melindungimu. Jaljjayo~"

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah, walaupun para couple berpasangan. Disini Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

"Namaku Xiumin"ucap yeoja yang menyebut namanya Xiumin.

.

Setelah berjalan sekita 15 menit keempat yeoja itu sampai diapertemen Xiumin. Karena mereka seorang malaikat tentu saja tidak mengetahui apa itu apertemen, lift, memberi salam atau sebagainya. Sesampainya di depan lift Xiumin menekan salah satu tombol dan lift itu terbuka, sedangkan para malaikat menatap bingung dengan pintu di depan mereka.

"Hey, kalian cepatlah masuk!"mendengar panggilan Xiumin, para malaikat masuk ke dalam lift mengikuti Xiumin.

"Ini ap- Yak! Kenapa ini bergerak? Apa ini akan jatuh? Apa kita akan terkurung selamanya disini? Kami menolongmu kenapa kau mengurung kami seperti ini? Kapan kita keluar? Kepalaku sudah pusing, kenapa tidak terbang?"oceh Baekhyun yang membuat kuping orang yang mendengar akan sakit, sedangkan Luhan anak itu sudah berada dipojokan lift.

"Maafkan kakakku Xiu, dia memang seperti itu"ucap Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak enak kepada Xiumin dengan perkataan kakaknya yang ceplas-ceplos itu.

"Gwenchana Kyungsoo-ya"ucap Xiumin dengan senyum angelicnya.

"Gwenchana? Namaku Kyungsoo, bukan Kyungsoo-ya Xiu?"elak Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti ucapan Xiumin.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa, kenapa kalian tidak mengerti bahasaku sedangkan kalian berbicara dengan bahasa Korea?"tanya Xiumin yang sudah mulai bingung. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin pintu lift sudah terbuka. Xiumin bergegas ke kamarnya dan memencet tombol password apertemennya. Setelah sampai didalam Xiumin kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kalian duduklah!"suruh Xiumin, para malaikat hanya menurut apa kata yeoja berpipi cubby itu, "Sekarang kalian jelaskan siapa kalian sebenarnya, kenapa kalian tidak mengerti bahasaku?"tanya Xiumin yang sudah penasaran.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan"semua mata tertuju kepada yeoja bermata rusa itu, kedua adiknya memasang wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan. Luhan anak polos dan manja ingin menjelaskan tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kedewasaan biasanya Kyungsoo lah yang menjelaskan. Semua orang disana tidak ada yang membalas perkataan Luhan, hanya membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebelumnya kau harus percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan"ingat Luhan sebelum dia menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, Xiumin hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kami adalah putri dari negeri Moonlight dan tentu saja adik-adikku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Hanya aku yang bisa mengerti ucapanmu karena aku mengcopy kamus bahasa yang ada diingatanmu yang membuat aku bisa berbahasa Korea Xiumin-ssi dan tentang kenapa kau bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun itu juga karena aku yang mengcopykan kamus bahasa negeri Moonlight ke otakmu. Maafkan aku sudah bertindak tanpa seizinmu, aku memang memiliki kekuatan pikiran, Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan cahaya dan Kyungsoo memiliki kekuatan elemen tanah"jelas Luhan panjang lebar. Xiumin yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Berarti dinding-dinding yang bergerak tadi kekuatannya Kyungsoo"ucap Xiumin yang hanya dijawab cengiran dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga akan mencopykan kamus bahasa Korea untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan bahasa disini. Kyung, Baek tatap mataku!"suruh Luhan, tanpa menjawab apapun Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung menatap manik mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Baek, Kyung sudah selesai berhentilah menatapku"ucap Luhan yang langsung memalingkan mukanya.

"Xiumin-ssi"panggil Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya membuat Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya ingin mencubit pipi tembem Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo~ kyeopta"ucap Baekhyun yang gemas dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan memanggil ku dengan ucapan seformal itu, panggil saja Xiumin eonnie"ucap Xiumin yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh Kyungsoo, "Kalian istirahatlah disini ada dua kamar, Lu kamu tidur denganku, kalian semua besok ikut aku ke kampus kalian harus bersekolah layaknya manusia"suruh Xiumin lalu berdiri meninggalkan mereka, sebelum Xiumin meninggalkan mereka Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kampus itu apa?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Besok ku jelaskan, ne. Sekarang tidurlah Baekhyun-ah, Kyungsoo-ya. Lu, kajja"ucap Xiumin dan benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

.

"Walaupun aku dan kamu berbeda, pada kenyataannya aku juga mempunyai orang spesial di hidupku. Walaupun aku memilikinya, hatiku selalu merasa untuk melindungimu. Jaljjayo~"ucap siluet putih itu dan menghilang dari balik kaca apertemen itu.

Namja yang berada di dalam apertemen itu merasa terusik dengan suara yang mengganggu tidurnya. Manik matanya menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya.

"Aku seperti mendengar seseorang berbicara"ucap namja itu.

.

Paginya apertemen yeoja berpipi cubby Xiumin yang biasanya sangat sepi sekarang sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh yeoja-yeoja yang bisa disebut dengan alien.

"Baekhyun-ah itu seragam ku" -Luhan

"Xiumin eonnie cepat bangun" –Kyungsoo

"Ani, seragam ini punya ku Lulu eonnie" –Baekhyun

"Aku mengantuk Kyungie" –Xiumin

"Cepat bangun nanti terlambat, eonnie bilang hari ini masuk pagi sekarangsudah jam 7" –Kyungsoo

"Masuk pagi? Jam 7? JAM 7?! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKAN KU KYUNGIE"teriak Xiumin yang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, ketika melewati ruang tamu Xiumin melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang bertengkar karena seragam, "Lu, Baekkie, jangan berebut. Kalian liat saja name tagnya itu punya siapa"ucap Xiumin yang kembali melanjutkan tujuannya ayo-cepat-pergi-ke-kamar-mandi.

10 menit berlalu mereka berempat sudah siap dan pergi menaiki mobil milik Xiumin dan sudah bisa ditebak kalau mulut Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak akan bisa diam didalam mobil. Sedangkan Kyungsoo anak itu masih sama seperti biasa hanya diam tidak peduli dengan ocehan kedua kakaknya yang kekanakan itu.

"Wahh~ Xiuxiu daebak! Benda ini berjalan dengan cepat" –Luhan

"Jendelanya bisa dibuka, pemandangannya cantik sekali" –Baekhyun

"Kita tidak perlu capek mengepakan sayap kalau mau pergi"ucap Luhan yang langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun, sedangkan Xiumin yeoja itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan. Sayap? Memangnya mereka mempunyai sayap?

"Kau bilang apa Lu? Sayap?"tanya Xiumin, membuat dua ribut itu diam dan memperhatikan Xiumin.

"Ne, sayap. Kami mempunyai sayap"ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang merekah diwajahnya. "Nanti malam ku tunjukan kepadamu Xiu"lanjutnya lagi, Xiumin hanya bisa memberikan senyum manisnya menanggapi perkataan yeoja kekanakan di depannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, kajja aku antar ke tempat kepala kampus"ajak Xiumin yang diikuti oleh Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

Semua mata namja yang melihat keempat yeoja itu lewat di depan mereka, hanya bisa menganga dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki keempat yeoja itu.

"Lu, Baekkie, Kyungie di depan sana ruangan kepala kampus masuk saja dan daftarkan nama kalian dikampus ini, aku ada keperluan dulu"ucap Xiumin yang ingin pergi meninggalkan mereka, tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan acara mari-pergi dan suara itu sangat dikenal oleh Xiumin.

"Chagiya~"panggil namja yang memiliki senyum dibibir tipisnya.

"Chennie~"sahut Xiumin yang langsung menghambur kepelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau baru datang chagiya, untung saja kelas belum dimulai"ucap namja yang dipanggil Chen itu.

"Aku kesiangan Chennie, kajja kita ke kelas sebelum soengsaenim datang"ajak Xiumin kepada namjachingunya itu. Yang diajak hanya memberikan senyumannya sebagai jawaban, "Aku pergi dulu ne"pamit Xiumin kepada LuBaekSoo.

"Siapa mereka chagiya?"tanya Chen yang sudah berjalan bersama dengan Xiumin.

"Dia saudara-saudaraku chagi"jawab Xiumin

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kampus itu, semua mata tertuju kepada mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu?"ucap yeoja bermaata bulat itu –Kyungsoo

"Biarkan saja mereka Kyungie"ucap Luhan, Kyungsoo hanya menunduk selama perjalanan ke ruang kepala kampus itu. Kyungsoo memang sangat dingin berbeda dari kedua saudaranya, selain berkepribadian dingin sisi Kyungsoo yang lain adalah pemalu. Karena terlalu asyik menunduk dan tidak melihat jalan terjadilah-

BRUKK

"Aww"ringis Kyungsoo karena terjatuh ke belakang.

"Astaga, mianhae aku tidak sengaja"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

Follow My Twitter : Khalisah_es


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 5

Summary : "Kau manis sekali Baekhyun-ah, seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit"

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah, walaupun para couple berpasangan. Disini Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

"Astaga, mianhae aku tidak sengaja"ucap namja manis dengan suara lembutnya itu, namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena tidak melihat jalan"ucap Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk, wajahnya sudah mengeluarkan rona merah ini pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan seorang namja. Namja itu tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo, _'Astaga kenapa ada manusia bumi setampan peri penjaga moonlight, wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang'_

"Kyungie, gwenchana?"tanya Luhan yang mendatangi Kyungsoo setelah mendengar suara orang terjatuh.

"Ne"jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kalian mahasiswa baru ya? Apa kalian sedang mencari ruang kepala kampus?"tanya namja berwajah manis bersuara lembut itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu, membuat namja didepannya gemas. "Aigoo~ ternyata kau kyeopta sekali, mari ku antar"ucapnya lalu mengantar Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mata namja manis itu tidak beralih dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya, _'Astaga, yeoja ini betul-betul manis sekali. Baru kali ini aku tertarik dengan seorang yeoja'_ batin namja itu, "Nah, ini ruangannya. Aku pergi dulu, ne. Annyeongg~"ucapnya melambaikan tangan lalu berlalu pergi dari ketiga yeoja itu.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu"gumamnya, tangannya diletakkannya didagu seperti orang sedang berpikir tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dibenaknya, "Aigoo~ aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Aishh, Seok Jin pabbo"gerutunya sendiri.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, semua mahasiswa sudah memasuki ruangannya masing-masing. Semua soengsaenim juga sudah mulai memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing tanpa terkecuali jurusan seni.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, kita kedatangan murid baru"ucap Kim soengsaenim. "Kalian bertiga silakan masuk"

Ketiga yeoja yang disuruh masuk itupun memasuki ruangan, semua namja yang ada diruangan itu menganga melihat kecantikan seorang malaikat di depan mereka, kecuali namja berwajah datar itu –Sehun. Dia terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yeoja yang ada di depannya, Oh Se Hoon hanya menyukai Xiumin tidak ada yeoja lainyang dapat menarik hatinya. Semua yeoja yang ada diruangan itu mencibir siswa baru itu merasa kecantikan mereka tertandingi.

"Silakan kalian bertiga perkenalkan diri"ucap Kim soengsaenim.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Luhan imnida"ucap yeoja bermata rusa Luhan lalu membungkukan badannya seraya tersenyum membuat namja diruangan itu melayang, tanpa terkecuali namja tampan yang duduk dipojokan memperhatikan Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Baekhyun imnida"ucap yeoja berparas manis Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu membungkukan badannya. Mata Baekhyun menelusuri semua orang yang ada diruangan itu yang akan menjadi teman-temannya nanti, manik matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi, wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah melihat tatapan namja itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Kyungsoo imnida"ucap Kyungsoo lalu membungkukan badannya seperti kedua kakaknya, tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan manik mata namja yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya. Namja itu tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo, membuah Kyungsoo mem-bulshing ria rona merah sudah menjalar diwajahnya sekarang dan Kyungsoo wajahnya pasti semerah buah tomat sekarang. _'Jadi aku sekelas dengan namja tadi. Omona, bisa mati menahan malu aku kalau bertemu dengannya terus'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan tentang mereka?"tanya Kim soengsaenim.

"Apa mereka bertiga memang asli bermarga Kim dan memiliki saudara disini?"tanya Kai yang notabenenya adalah pemilik salah satu marga Kim terhormat.

"Ne, kami asli bermarga Kim. Kami memiliki seorang saudara disini, kalian pasti mengenal Kim Xiumin 'kan? Dia adalah saudara kami"ucap Kyungsoo tegas, sebelum semua rahasia mereka terbongkar.

Mendengar nama Xiumin disebut, Sehun yang tadi sama sekali tidak tertarik sekarang menjadi tertarik dengan ketiga yeoja di depannya. Itu berarti dia bisa mendekati Xiumin melalui ketiga saudaranya.

"Memang apa salahnya marga Kim dipakai oleh mereka? Disini bukan hanya kau saja pemilik marga Kim, aku juga seorang pemilik marga Kim"ucap namja tampan Taehyung.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian bertiga silakan duduk"suruh Kim soengsaenim.

Pelajaran berlangsung selama 2 jam membuat semua murid mengantuk mendengarkan semua penjelasan yang sama sekali hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri mereka, sangat berbeda dengan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga sangat antusias dengan penerangan soengsaenim di depannya entah itu karena pelajaran yang menarik atau memang karena baru hari pertama berkuliah.

"Pelajaran sampai disini dulu jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian. Sampai jumpa anak-anak"ucap Kim soengsaenim dan berlalu keluar, sebelum benar-benar keluar Kim soengsaenim kembali berbalik, "Untuk kalian yang mengikuti kompetensi menyanyi dan dance nanti persiapkan dari sekarang, 1 bulan lagi kompotensinya akan diadakan"ucap Kim soengsaenim dan langsung berlalu pergi.

Saat soengsaenim keluar Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih didalam kelas mereka bertiga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa.

"Baekhyun-ah"panggil seorang namja yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil membalikan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Kim Taehyung imnida"ucap namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan menyerahkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan yang dibalas dengan jabatan tangan dan senyuman manis Baekhyun.

"Kim Baekhyun imnida"ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau manis sekali Baekhyun-ah, seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit"

 _Deg_

Ucapan Taehyung membuat badan Baekhyun menegang. Malaikat? Dari langit? Tentu saja ucapan Taehyung yang asal-asalan berakibat fatal buat Baekhyun karena salah sedikit dia bertindak maka identitas aslinya ketahuan oleh semua orang.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwenchanayo? Wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau sakit?"ucap Taehyung lembut secara rifleks tangannya memegang dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tersadar karena tangan Taehyung berada di dahinya memindahkan dengan lembut tangan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Taehyungie"ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan namja yang baru dikenalnya itu, senyum hangat dibibirnya masih terlukis indah diwajahnya. Tanpa mereka sadar tangan mereka masih bertautan satu sama lain, membuat salah satu namja yang memperhatikan perbincangan mereka menatap tidak suka.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali Baekhyunie, lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. Kajja"ucap Taehyung khawatir, namja itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan yeoja manis di depannya padahal biasanya setiap kali dia bertemu yeoja yang dia lakukan hanya mengacuhkan mereka tanpa memperdulikan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Taehyungie, kau jangan khawatir ne"ucap Baekhyun lembut menenangkan namja didepannya ini.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tunggu disini dulu ne"ucap Taehyung yang lansung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa persetujuan yeoja manis itu.

"Taehyungie, kau mau kemana?"teriak Baekhyun karena namja itu sudah tidak terlihat, merasa ditinggal Taehyung. Baekhyun menatap ke tempat duduk Luhan dan Kyungsoo "kosong" itulah kata yang dapat dikatakan sekarang. "Yak! Lulu eonnie dan Kyungie kemana?"rengek yeoja manis itu yang ditinggal oleh kedua saudaranya itu, tanpa sengaja manik mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok yang sedang memperhatikannya.

' _Kenapa orang itu memperhatikanku terus? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Seingatku tidak ada, aku juga tidak mengenal dia tapi kenapa dia menatapku seperti tatapan tidak suka dan marah? Kenapa aku harus memikirkan orang yang tidak ku kenal, lebih baik aku menunggu Taehyungie saja'_ batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

Follow My Twitter : Khalisah_es


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 6

Summary : Aku betul-betul tidak pernah berharap bisa bertemu dengannya, tapi pada kenyataannya takdirlah yang mempertemukan kami.

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah, walaupun para couple berpasangan. Disini Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

"Baekhyunie~"panggil namja tampan Taehyung.

"Kau kemana saja Taehyungie?"tanya Baekhyun yang sudah kesal menunggu namja tampan itu datang, bibirnya sudah maju beberapa senti.

"Hehehe.. aku membelikanmu makanan Baekhyunie, wajahmu pucat sekali. Lebih baik kau makan dulu, ne"jawab Taehyung menyerahkan bungkusan yang dibawanya. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak mengetahui makanan apa yang dibawa oleh Taehyung dia tetap memakannya agar namja yang baru dikenalnya itu senang dan tidak curiga tentang identitasnya.

"Wahhh, enak sekali. Gomawo Taehyungie~"ucap Baekhyun disela-sela makannya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sudut bibirnya ada nasi yang tertinggal. Taehyung yang melihat menggerakan tangannya secara rifleks ke sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Kalau makan jangan tergesa-gesa Baekhyunie"ucap Taehyung, sedangkan Baekhyun yeoja itu sudah bersemu merah karena perlakuan Taehyung kepadanya. _'Astaga, dia manis sekali. Baekhyunie aku menyukaimu'_ batin Taehyung.

Namja yang dari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan kedua insan itu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tatapan tidak suka kepada keduanya.

"Taehyungie, dia siapa?"tanya Baekhyun setelah menstabilkan detak jantung dan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Dia Chanyeol, Hyunie"jawab Taehyungie yang masih menatap wajah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria.

"Yak! Taehyungie, jangan menatapku seperti itu"ucap Baekhyun yang tersadar kalau Taehyung masih menatap wajahnya dan Baekhyun berani bersumpah sekarang kalau wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Aigoo~ wajahmu merah sekali Hyunie"goda Taehyung dengan kekehannya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Tae!"bentak Baekhyun yang hanya dihadiahi kekehan oleh Taehyung.

"Kau manis sekali, Hyunie"ucap Taehyung membuat Baekhyun menunduk malu dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Sudah selesai bermesraannya?"ucap seorang yeoja bermata rusa yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Lulu eonnie? Yak! Kau kemana saja?!"omel Baekhyun yang baru melihat kakaknya itu yang sedari tadi menghilang.

"Tadi aku menemani Kyungsoo ke perpustakaan awalnya aku mau mengajakmu juga, tapi melihat kau sedang mengobrol aku pergi berdua saja"jelas Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkukknya yang gatal.

"Sekarang kemana Kyungsoonya?"tanya Baekhyun yang tidak melihat adiknya itu bersama Luhan.

"Tadi dia pergi bersama seorang namja, dia bilang mau ke kantin"jawab Luhan yang sudah kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Namja?"gumam Baekhyun yang masih terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Namja yang tadi pagi menabraknya"ucap Luhan tanpa menghadap Baekhyun lagi, matanya lebih tertuju ke arah buku yang dia baca.

"Sudah selesai makannya, Hyunie?"tanya Taehyung yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Eh? Ne"jawab Baekhyun.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai kembali semua mahasiswa sudah memasuki ruangannya masing-masing. Pelajaran berlangsung selama 3 jam membuat para mahasiswa mengantuk disiang hari seperti itu.

"Pelajaran sudah selesai, silakan kalian pulang"ucap Jeon soengsaenim.

Semua murid sudah keluar dari ruangan kelas, tetapi tidak untuk Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mereka masih berada di dalam kelas menunggu Xiumin menyemput mereka bertiga.

"Hyunie, kau tidak pulang?"tanya namja tampan disebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku menunggu Xiumin eonnie dulu, Tae. Kau pulanglah duluan"ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Mau ku antar, Hyunie. Rumah ku melewati apertemennyaa Xiumin sunbae"ajak Taehyung, Luhan yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang.

"Pulanglah Baek, nanti aku yang memberitahu Xiumin kalau kau pulang duluan"ucap Luhan yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Kajja"ucap Taehyung yang memegang tangan Baekhyun, membuat rona merah diwajahnya kembali terlukis.

Di kelas itu hanya tinggal 2 yeoja Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang asyik dengan buku bacaannya tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dihadapannya.

"Kyungie~"panggil orang itu membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dibuatnya. "Mian, Kyung. Aku tidak sengaja mengagetkanmu"ucap orang itu menyesal membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa Jin-ah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tidak melihatmu tadi"ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

' _Yeoja, ini betul-betul membuatku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Kedewasaannya, kelembutannya, bibirnya aku betul-betul jatuh cinta dengan semua yang ada pada yeoja ini'_ batin namja yang dipanggil Jin itu atau bernama asli Seok Jin itu.

"Seok Jin-ah, kenapa melamun?"ucapan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Seokjin tentang Kyungsoo yang sempurna dimata Seokjin.

"Eh? Ani, tidak apa-apa Kyungie. Mau pulang bersama?"ajak namja manis bersuara lembut itu.

"Ta..tapi-" . "Pulanglah Kyung, aku tidak apa-apa"belum selesai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Luhan sudah lebih dulu membaca pikiran yeoja imut itu.

"Baiklah, Seokjin-ah"ucap Kyungsoo menerima ajakan namja itu. Jangan kaget Kyungsoo kenapa Kyungsoo menerima ajakan Seokjin, bukan hanya Seokjin yang menyukai Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo juga sama seperti namja penyuka warna pink itu, sejak pertama bertemu dengan Seok Jin, Kyungsoo sudah menyukai namja itu.

"Ne, kajja"ajak Seok Jin yang merangkul bahu Kyungsoo, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kenapa semua adikku sudah mempunyai teman, sedangkan aku? Aishh, aku tidak mempunyai teman satupun. Coba aja aku masih berada di Moonlight, aku pasti sedang bersama dengan Yifan. Bagaimana kabar Yifan sekarang yah? Aku sangat merindukan namja tinggi itu"gerutu Luhan dengan dunia sendiri karena asyik menggerutu sendiri Luhan terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya.

"Annyeong~"panggil orang yang menepuk punggung Luhan tadi. Luhan memalingkan mukanya ke arah orang yang menepuk punggungnya tadi.

"Aishh~ Ap-"ucapan Luhan terpotong saat melihat siapa orang yang menepuk punggungnya itu, mata Luhan membelalak mulutnya ternganga melihat siapa yang ada didepannya sekarang.

 _Deg_

' _Diakan orang itu? Kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau aku sekelas dengannya?apa yang harus ku lakukan? Jantung terasa berdetak lebih kencang saat berhadapan dengannya, dia jauh lebih tampan saat dilihat dari langsung. Astaga, Lu, kenapa kau tidak pernah tau? Dia namja itu. Aku betul-betul tidak pernah berharap bisa bertemu dengannya, tapi pada kenyataannya takdirlah yang mempertemukan kami. Atau ini Cuma mimpiku saja, tidak, tidak ini bukan mimpi punggungku masih terasa sakit"_ batin Luhan, mulutnya masih menganga menatap namja di depannya itu.

"Hey, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan memandangkuseperti itu"ucap namja itu, mungkin namja itu merasa risih dipandangi Luhan seperti itu.

"I..ini memang kau 'kan?"ucap Luhan sambil memegang wajah namja itu memastikan itu bukan halusinasinya saja.

"Apa, maksudmu Lu?"tanya namja itu.

"Kau tau namaku?"tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tentu saja, tadi kamu sudah memperkenalkan diri tentu saja aku tau"ucap namja itu, membuat Luhan menahan malu.

' _Luhan, pabbo"_ ucap Luhan dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

Follow My Twitter : Khalisah_es


	8. Chapter 7

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 7

Summary : "Kalian tidak perlu membuktikan seperti itu, sebelum kalian membuktikannya aku sudah mempercayainya. Tidak mungkin kalian orang jahat, kalau memang kalian orang jahat tidak mungkin kalian mau menolongku. Kalian sudah seperti malaikat nyata yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menyelematkan kehormatanku. Gomawo"

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah, walaupun para couple berpasangan. Disini Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

"Emm.. Lu, gwenchana?"tanya namja berkulit seputih susu itu.

Luhan yang masih merutuki kebodohannya, tidak mendengar sama sekali ucapan namja berkulit seputih susu itu –Sehun. Sehun yang tidak biasa diacuhkan oleh orang menatap gemas kepada yeoja mungil di depannya, kalaunya Sehun tidak punya hati sudah di gigitnya yeoja cantik di depannya itu.

"LU!"teriak Sehun yang menahan amarahnya supaya tidak menguap keluar, Luhan yang tadi sibuk merutuki kebodohannya terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Emm.. wae?"tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau benar-benar saudaranya Xiumin sunbae?"tanya Sehun to the point, Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan itu mencoba membaca pikiran Sehun.

 _Deg_

"Lu, kajja kita pulang"sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenal Luhan memasuki gendang telinganya, membuyarkan keterpanaan Luhan dengan apa yang dibaca Luhan dipikiran Sehun.

"Aku pulang dulu"pamit Luhan yang langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tak bergeming menatap punggung Luhan. Bukan! Bukan punggung Luhan yang dilihat namja albino itu tapi yeoja yang ada di depan pintu itu.

"Kau sangat sempurna Minnie"gumam Sehun, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya setelah melihat yeoja pujaan hatinya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang sudah kosong itu.

Tidak semua Pangeran BTS dan EXO yang menyukai Xiumin, hanya Sehun dan Jungkook yang menyukainya. Tetapi hari ini Sehun sama sekali tidak melihat Jungkook menggoda Xiumin, tapi yang dilihatnya hari ini adalah Jungkook terus-terusan melirik ke arah Luhan dari sudut matanya. Entah, kenapa hati Sehun terasa sakit melihat namja putih itu menatap ke arah Luhan.

.

Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sekarang berada di meja makan di apertemen Xiumin, mereka berempat sedang makan malam bersama. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang baru mengenal makan-makanan Bumi memakan makanan itu dengan sangat lahap, tidak seperti yeoja pemilik mata rusa itu. Dia hanya melamun sejak pulangtadi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tadi teru-terusan memberi komentar makanan di depannya terdiam setelah mendengar suara Xiumin.

"Kau kenapa Lu? Tidak seperti biasanya, sejak pulang tadi kau hanya diam"tanya yeoja berpipi cubby itu dengan lembut –Xiumin. Merasa pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Luhan, Xiumin kembali membuka suaranya.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan, Lu. Ceritalah!"suara Xiumin terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga Luhan membuat hati Luhan bertambah sakit. Sebelum buliran mutiara bening itu jatuh, Luhan berdiri dari kursinya meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Aku mau ke balkon, aku mau sendiri"lirih Luhan yang terdengar iba di telinga Xiumin, Xiumin menatap punggung Luhan nanar. Tidak biasanya Luhan mengacuhkan perkataan Xiumin. _'Ada apa dengan anak itu?'_ batin Xiumin.

Luhan prov

Sudah sepantasnya Sehun mencintai yeoja sepeti Xiumin. Sehun bahkan tidak mengenalku dia hanya mengenalku sebatas nama tidak lebih, sedangkan Xiumin. Namja itu sudah mengetahui segalanya tentang yeoja itu. Xiumin sangat lembut, baik, dia tidak pernah memilih teman. Padahal kenyataanya dia bisa saja memilih teman yang sama terkenalnya dengan dia dikampus, tapi dia memilih berteman dengan yeoja sepertiku yang bahkan asalnya susah masuk ke logika manusia biasa. Tapi Xiumin dia sangat baik, dia bahkan mempercayai perkataanku. Tidak ada namja normal yang tidak menyukainya bahkan sampai mencintainya. Sehun? Andai kau tau siapa aku sebenarnya? Astaga, Lu! Sadarlah ada Yifan di Moonlight menunggumu. Walaupun aku mempunyai Yifan, itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dengan perasaan ingin melindungiku kepada Sehun. Menurut hatiku Sehun jauh lebih penting daripada Yifan, tapi Sehun adalah manusia biasa. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bersatu dengannya, kenapa perjalanan cintaku selalu seperti ini. Aku memang tidak bisa bersatu dengan Sehun tapi aku akan membuat Sehun bersatu dengan Xiumin, aku ingin Sehun bahagia. Aku juga yakin Xiumin bisa menjaga Sehun. Aku sangat yakin!

Author prov

Luhan menghapuskan jejak bening dipipinya dan merentangkan sayapnya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Luhan menghilang setelah mengepakan sayapnya.

Ternyata saat Luhan meninggalkan meja makan tadi, Xiumin mengikutinya dan mengintip di sela-sela sofa yang terletak tidak jauh dengan balkon. Merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan keadaan Luhan, Xiumin kembali ke dapur mengambil segelas air putih. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat kembali melewati balkon, sebuah sayap berwarna putih seputih salju muncul di punggungnya Luhan membuat Xiumin membelalakan matanya dan mulutnya setengah menganga melihat cantiknya sayap malaikat yang ada di tubuh Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat keterpanaan Xiumin terhadap Luhan mendekati Xiumin.

"Sekarang kau 100% percayakan kalau aku, Lulu dan Kyungsoo tidak berbohong"ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut, senyum manis terukir indah dibibirnya.

"A..apa kalian juga mempunyainya?"tanya Xiumin terbata-terbata, entah karena takut atau masih terkejut dengan makhluk yang ada di depannya.

"Tentu saja, lihatlah ini eonnie!"suruh Kyungsoo tidak lama kemudian muncul dua pasang sayap cantik berwarna seputih salju di punggung Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Xiumin terpana dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang di depannya itu.

"Kalian tidak perlu membuktikan seperti itu, sebelum kalian membuktikannya aku sudah mempercayainya. Tidak mungkin kalian orang jahat, kalau memang kalian orang jahat tidak mungkin kalian mau menolongku. Kalian sudah seperti malaikat nyata yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menyelematkan kehormatanku. Gomawo"ucap Xiumin, tangannya diarahkan untuk memeluk kedua dongsaengnya itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Xiumin dan memeluk balik Xiumin. "Kalian sudah ku anggap seperti saudaraku, jangan pernah sungkan bercerita denganku. Aku pasti mendengarkannya dan membantu kalian, aku tidak mau kalian menyimpannya sendiri. Aku merasa Luhan seperti merahasiakan sesuatu"lanjut Xiumin lagi ditengah pelukannya. Perlahan pelukan itu dilonggarkan oleh Xiumin. "Kalian tidurlah, besok kalian harus pergi ke kampus"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda mengerti, Xiumin tersenyum lembut kepada kedua dongsaengnya itu.

Seperti biasa malam sangat dingin di kota Seoul membuat semua orang harus menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut tebal dan pakaian tebal seperti namja yang saat ini sedang terbalut selimut tebal di tubuhnya.

' _Apa kau sangat kedinginan Sehunnie? Walaupun kau tidak tahu siapa aku, aku tetap akan menjagamu Sehunnie. Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku, siapa sebenarnya yang aku cinta. Mulutku selalu mengatakan dia, tetapi hatiku mengatakan kamu. Aku tidak mengerti Sehunnie'_ batin seseorang yang berada di balik kaca jendela itu, tangan kanannya diletakannya di kaca jendela dibelainya kaca jendela itu seperti memberikan kehangatan untuk namja yang berada didalamnya. "Aku kembali dulu Sehunnie, jaljjayo~"

Di balkon apertemen seorang yeoja masih terlihat berdiri bolak-balik disekitarnya, wajah putihnya tersirat kekhawatiran kepada seseorang.

"Astaga Lu, kamu kemana? Kenapa belum pulang juga?"gumam yeoja berpipi cubby –Xiumin. Tiba-tiba seseorang mendarat di balkon apertemen Xiumin. Xiumin yang merasa ada yang datang membalikkan badannya.

"Lu, kau darimana saja? Aku sangat khawatir denganmu, kenapa tidak bilang pergi kemana?"tanya Xiumin beruntun ke Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Minnie, kenapa kau belum tidur?"jawab Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku mengkhawtirkanmu Lu, aku melihatmu terbang keluar. Diluar sangat dingin tapi kau belum pulang"ucap Xiumin wajahnyamasih tersirat ke khawatiran kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Hehe... mianhae Xiu, kajja kita tidur aku sudah mengantuk"ucap Luhan tanpa dosa meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih berdiri di balkon dengan wajah sulit diartikan.

.

Seperti biasa Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan dilorong kampus dalam sekejap Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjadi bintang kampus karena kecantikannya dan kepintarannya.

"Lu!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

Follow My Twitter : Khalisah_es


	9. Chapter 8

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 8

Summary : Namja ini sangat baik, andai Sehunlah yang sekarang memegang tanganku. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

"Lu!"panggil namja tampan berkulit putih melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan dan berlari menghampiri yeoja pemilik mata rusa itu.

"Ne? Nuguya?"jawab Luhan bingung karena memang dia tidak mengenal namja di depannya ini yang dia tau namja tampan itu adalah teman sekelasnya dan salah satu murid terkenal di kampus itu.

"Jeon Jeong Guk imnida"jawabnya senyum manis terpatri dibibir tipisnya mentap yeoja cantik di depannya. "Emm... apa kau mau pergi ke kelas? Apa mau barengan?"tanya namja yang bernama Jungkook itu basa-basi.

"Ta-tapi" . "Bye Lu, kita duluan!"teriak Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan bersama Xiumin dan Kyungsoo lebih dulu. Mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mau tidak mau menerima ajakan namja tampan di depannya.

Luhan dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan dalam hening, semua mata yeoja dan namja yang dilewati Luhan dan Jungkook mentap mereka dengan tatapan iri.

"Jungkook-ah, aku malu"ucap Luhan pelan, sedari tadi Luhan hanya menundukan kepalanya tidak berani melihat tatapan tajam para yeoja di kampus itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Lu, mereka bukan siapa-siapa ku juga. Jangan takut aku akan melindungimu"ucap Jungkook yang menenangkan Luhan yang khawatir dengan tatapan membunuh dari yeoja, tanpa disadari Luhan tangan Jungkook sudah menggenggam tangannya memberi kehangatan di sela-sela ketakutan yeoja itu. "Tanganmu dingin sekali Lu"ucap Jungkook tanpa menatap wajah Luhan tapi di sela ucapannya Jungkook tersenyum. Luhan menatap wajah Jungkook dengan deer eyes-nya.

' _Namja ini sangat baik, andai Sehunlah yang sekarang memegang tanganku. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya'_ batin Luhan, matanya masih menatap namja tampan di depannya itu.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu Lu, nanti kau jatuh cinta"ucap Jungkook yang berhasil mengeluarkan rona merah di pipi Luhan, Jungkook yang melihat wajah Luhan sudah semerah tomat hanya terkekeh geli.

Tanpa mereka ketahui seorang namja sedang melihat kemesraan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

Jam makan siang sudah tiba, belasan orang itu sudah keluar dari ruangan kampus menuju tempat yang sangat diharapkan yaitu kantin. Tapi tidak untuk ruangan jurusan seni, masih terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang atau bisa di bilang mengobrol mesra.

"Baekhyunie~ ayolah"rengek namja berwajah tampan –Taehyung.

"Aku tidak mau Taehyungie, kemarin aku sudah pulang denganmu hari ini aku harus pulang dengan Xiumin eonnie. Aku takut dia khawatir"tolak yeoja berwajah manis yang dipanggil Baekhyun, tangannya membelai lembut pipi namja bernama Taehyung itu.

"Baekhyunie~"rengek Taehyung lagi wajahnya sudah sangat memelas.

"Andwae Taehyungie, kalau aku pulang denganmu. Aku tidak akan datang menontonmu nanti malam"ancam Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Taehyung diam dan berhenti merengek.

"Arraseo"ucap Taehyung singkat.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu Taehyungie. Yak! Taehyungie, mian"sesal Baekhyun yang tidak dapat memenuhi keinginan Taehyung. Taehyung dan Baekhyun memang sangat lengket seperti sepasang kekasih walaupun mereka baru saling mengenal selama 1 bulan. Banyak yang mempertanyakan hubungan mereka yang hanya di jawab dengan senyuman oleh mereka.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang sangat dekat, Kyungsoo dan Seokjin pun semakin dekat. Seperti yang terlihat di perpustakaan kampus itu. Tidak heran jika semua orang di kampus juga mempertanyakan tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka sangat dekat, di waktu istirahat, makan siang, belajar, dan pulang.

"Seokjin oppa?"panggil yeoja bermata bulat yang duduk di sebelah namja manis yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Wae, Kyungie?"tanya namja yang dipanggil Seokjin itu.

"Aku ingin ke taman, oppa mau ikut atau tetap disini?"tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan meletakan bukunya ke tempat asal.

"Oppa ikut kamu Kyungie, Oppa gak mau kamu digodain namja. Kyungie itu Cuma milik oppa"ucap Seokjin yang juga ikut berdiri meletakan buku bacaannya ke rak asalnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, yeoja itu sudah merona. Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah mengenal namja lain selain Seokjin karena Seokjin selalu bersama Kyungsoo kemanapun dia pergi membuat semua namja tidak berani mendekati Kyungsoo yang selalu bersama salah satu Pangeran BTS itu.

Saat Kyungsoo dan Seokjin keluar dari perpustakaan mereka bertemu dengan Kai namja berkulit tan, bibir tebal dan tatapannya yang tajam membuat para yeoja terpesona. Tatapan Kai mengarah kepada dua orang yang bertemu dengannya itu, bukan keduanya tapi hanya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah yeoja yang ingin Kai dekati. Tapi karena Kyungsoo yang selalu bersama Seokjin membuat Kai hanya bisa melihat Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo dan Kai bertemu, tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan untuk kedua orang itu. Seokjin yang menyadari tatapan itu menatap tidak suka dan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo pergi dari hadapan Kai.

"Kyungie, kau bilang kau mau pergi ke taman. Kenapa Cuma diam? Kajja, kita pergi"ajak Seokjin yang menarik tangan Kyungsoo, tangan mereka bertautan dengan mesra. Jari-jemari mereka berada di sela-sela jari-jemari lainnya. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo pergi hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Susah sekali mendekati yeoja bermata bulat itu"gumam Kai dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Jurusan seni memang hanya masuk pagi hari ini, siangnya mereka kosong karena itu banyak anak jurusan seni yang keluyuran di kampus itu.

Luhan dan Jungkook yang memang baru saling mengenal hari ini tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka, Luhan yang notabenenya orang yang memang mudah bergaul sangat mudah baginya menjadi sangat akrab. Luhan bukannya tidak mempunyai teman, hanya saja dia menjadi tertutup setelah Sehun menanyainya tentang Xiumin satu bulan dulu. Dia selalu menghindari Sehun. Tapi anak itu sama sekali tidak menyerah mendekatinya untuk meminta membantunya mendekati Xiumin. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak diganggunya. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sudah dibilang mempunyai namjachingu(?).

"Lu, tunggu"teriak seorang namja yang setengah berlari mengejar dua orang di depannya –Sehun.

"Lu, Sehun memanggilmu. Kenapa tidak berhenti?"tanya Jungkook yang memang sedang berjalan bersama Luhan menuju parkir.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya, Kook-ah"ucap Luhan yang sudah berjalan mendahuluin Jungkook yang kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?!"tanya Sehun geram, karena Jungkook sama sekali tidak menahan Luhan pergi.

"Dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu, kau jangan mendekatinya lagi. Dia sekarang yeojachingu ku, kau ingin mendapatkan Xiumin sunbae 'kan? Aku sudah tidak mau berdebat denganmu lagi Sehun-ah karena seorang yeoja, kau bisa ambil Xiumin sunbae yang pada kenyataannya sudah memiliki namjachingu. Sadar Sehun-ah dia tidak akan menyukaimu apalagi mencintaimu. Dia Cuma menganggapmu sebagai hobaenya. Dan ingat jangan mengganggu Luhan lagi"ucap Jungkook tegas disetiap katanya. Sehun yang menjadi pendengar menatap geram ke arah Jungkook yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya menyusul Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar percakapan kedua namja itu kaget, Jungkook mengatakan kepada Sehun kalau dia adalah namjachingunya Luhan. Sedangkan mereka baru saling mengenal hari ini. Selain itu Luhan juga mendengar perkataan Jungkook kalau dia tidak akan mengganggu usaha Sehun mendapatkan Xiumin lagi yang berarti Jungkook juga menyukai Xiumin dulunya. Luhan yang melamun tidak menyadari kehadiran Jungkook dihadapannya.

"Lu, kau sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak langsung ke mobil?"tanya Jungkook, tangannya memegang bahu Luhan menyadarkan yeoja itu dari pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya menatap namja di depannya membuat gemas namja yang dihadapannya itu. "Ya ampun, Lu. Kau lucu sekali"ucap Jungkook.

"Kook-ah"panggil Luhan sangat pelan tetapi masih bisa di dengar Jungkook karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Jungkook yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menatap kembali ke wajah Luhan membiarkan yeoja didepannya itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau mengatakan kepada Sehun aku yeojachingumu?"tanya Luhan pelan. Jungkook yang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan terkekeh geli.

"Lu, aku melakukan itu karena menurutku hanya dengan cara itu kau bisa menghindari Sehun. Ku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menjauhi Sehun jadi aku melakukan itu agar Sehun tidak mendekatimu lagi"jelas Jungkook, wajahnya terukis senyum manis.

"Apa dengan cara aku menjadi yeojachingumu, aku bisa menjauhi Sehun?"tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Lu. Tapi sepertinya dengan cara itu kau bisa menjauhi Sehun, aku juga tidak suka kau di dekati namja lain apalagi itu Sehun"ucap Jungkook bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Luhan yang polos itu.

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku yeojachingumu"ucap Luhan membuat mata Jungkook melebar sempurna dengan mulut setengah menganga.

1 detik

2 detik

3 det-

"HUH?!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

Follow My Twitter : Khalisah_es


	10. Chapter 9

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 9

Summary : Maafkan aku Yifan, aku sudah mengkhianatimu

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

"HUH?!"pekik Jungkook mendengar penuturan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. "Kau jangan bercanda, Lu"ucap Jungkook.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kook-ah, aku serius"ucap Luhan tegas meyakinkan namja yang masih terkejut di depannya.

"Ba..baiklah, Lu. Aku mau kau jadi yeojachinguku. Jadi kita sekarang pacaran, ne?"tanya Jungkook terbata-bata entah memang karena malu atau masih terkejut sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah menetralisirkan deberan jantungnya Jungkook kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kajja, ikut aku chagiya"ucap Jungkook yang langsung menarik tangan Luhan.

' _Maafkan aku Yifan, aku sudah mengkhianatimu'_ batin Luhan.

.

Walaupun jurusan seni sudah tidak masuk untuk belajar masih terlihat anak-anak jurusan seni yang belum pulang ke rumah termasuk dua orang yang sedang bersandar dibawah pohon maple di taman belakang kampus itu.

"Kyungie"panggil seorang namja yang juga sedang duduk di samping yeoja imut bermata bulat di bawah pohon maple. Kyungsoo yang menyadari namanya dipanggil memalingkan mukanya ke arah namja yang dipanggilnya dan-

CHU~

Karena terlalu dekat bibir mereka jadi bersatuhan, Kyungsoo yang menyadari bibirnya menyatu dengan namja didepannya berusaha melepaskannya tapi namja itu Seokjin malah memperdalam ciumannya, ditariknya tengkuk Kyungsoo. Perlahan-lahan dilumatnya bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan lembut tanpa sadar tangan Kyungsoo melingkar di leher Seokjin.

"Saranghae"ucap Seokjin disela-sela ciuman mereka, sekarang wajah Kyungsoo sudah semerah tomat karena perlakuan mendadak Seokjin.

"Nado"jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ehm"suara deheman membuyarkan acara romantis mereka secara rifleks mereka melepas pagutannya. "Jin-ah saatnya latihan buat nanti malam"ucap namja itu yang diangguki oleh Seokjin.

"Chagiya, aku pergi dulu. Taehyung sudah memanggilku. Nanti malam aku jemput, ne"ucap Seokjin yang berhasil mencuri ciuman dipipi cubby Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berani bersumpah kalau pipinya sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

Seokjin sudah pergi, sekarang Kyungsoo hanya sendirian duduk dibawah pohon maple itu. Tidak ada keinginan dari Kyungsoo untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Hingga seseorang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Hai"sapa orang itu ke Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo. "Bibirmu kelihatan membengkak dan memerah, apa kau habis berciuman?"tanya orang itu yang langsung membuat rona merah terlukis kembali di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau kesini Kai-ya?"tanya Kyungsoo sebelum namja bernama Kai menanyakan hal-hal aneh lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu disini Kyungsoo-ya. Jarang-jarang ada waktu tanpa bodyguard-mu itu"ucap Kai dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata'bodyguard'.

"Dia bukan bodyguard ku Kai, dia namjachinguku"ucap Kyungsoo tidak terima kekasih barunya itu dikatakan bodyguard untuknya.

 _Deg_

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Kai yang tadi berceloteh menjadi diam mematung. Jantungnya terasa berhenti, padahal biasanya Kai selalu merasakan detak jantung berdegup kencang setiap kali bertemu yeoja imut di depannya ini. Walaupun Kai tidak pernah memperlihatkan kepada semua orang tentang siapa yeoja yang dia suka. Dia tahu pasti apa maksud perasaannya itu. Dia jatuh cinta kepada yeoja imut di depannya ini. Kyungsoo yang menyadari Kai diam memanggil-manggil nama Kai.

"Kai, Kai-ya"panggil Kyungsoo lembut seraya menggoyangkan badan Kai. Kai yang merasa sangat sakit dihatinya kembali berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. "Kenapa anak itu?"ucapnya.

Kai terus saja berjalan ke arah atap kampus, menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yeoja yang dia suka.

"Kai-ya!"panggil yeoja berpipi cubby Xiumin yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Kai, tapi Kai sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Xiumin.

"Kenapa sih dia, tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali lewat di depan senior?"kesal Chen kekasih Xiumin yang berada disamping yeoja berpipi cubby itu.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah. Kajja, jalan lagi cari saudara-saudaraku"ajak Xiumin yang langsung diikuti Chen.

.

Di koridor kampus itu terlihat yeoja yang sedang berkeliling mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi merajuk kepadanya karena tidak melihat jalan yeoja itu tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

BRUK

Namja yang ditabrak yeoja tadi menarik tangan yeoja tadi dan menahan pinggangnya agar yeoja itu tidak jatuh ke lantai. Sedangkan yeoja tadi hanya menutup matanya bersiap-siap menahan sakit. Merasa tubuhnya tidak terjatuh ke lantai yeoja tadi mencoba membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya yeoja itu melihat siapa yang menolongnya sekaligus yang dia tabrak.

"Gwenchanayo, Baekhyunie?"tanya namja itu kepada yeoja yang bernama Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah berdiri normal kembali, namja itu juga sudah melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang dan tangan Baekhyun.

"N..ne Chanyeol"ucap Baekhyun yang masih belum percaya siapa yang menolongnya, namja yang menurut Baekhyun adalah namja yang sangat dingin dan tidak suka dengan dirinya karena selalu menatap sinis ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie, aku mencarimu kemana-mana"ucap yeoja berpipi cubby yang datang menghampiri mereka berdua. "Wahh! Ada Chanyeol. Annyeong, Yeol"sapa yeoja berpipi cubby itu.

"Annyeong, Xiumin sunbae"balas Chanyeol dengan senyum merekahnya seperti biasa, Baekhyun yang melihat senyum Chanyeol untuk pertama kali.

' _Dia tampan juga, saat tersenyum'_ batin Baekhyun, tanpa Baekhyun sadari seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Sunbae, apa kau melihat Kai dan Sehun?"tanya Chanyeol dengan sopan, senyum masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ah! Ne, tadi aku ketemu Kai. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah dia pergi ke atap kampus kalau Sehun aku tidak melihatnya"jelas Xiumin.

"Kamsahamnida Chen sunbae dan Xiumin sunbae, aku pergi dulu"pamit Chanyeol sebelum pergi dia menundukan kepalanya hormat kepada Xiumin dan Chen yang pada kenyataannya adalah seniornya dikampus.

"Chanyeol-ah!"panggil Chen, Chanyeol yang tadi sudah ingin berlari. Berhenti mendengar panggilan dari Chen. "Apa kau melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo?"tanya Chen.

"Luhan dam Kyungsoo? Ani sunbae, aku tidak melihatnya"jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh gitu, gomawo"ucap Chen, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berlari mencari kedua sahabatnya yang tak tau entah dimana.

.

Kai prov

' _Dia bukan bodyguarku, dia namjachinguku'_

Masih terbayang diotakku saat Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau Jin bukanlah teman dekatnya atau biasa yang ku sebut dengan bodyguardnya tetapi namjachingu yeoja yang selama ini aku sukai. Astaga apa aku terlambat mengungkapkan segalanya? Kenapa aku harus jadi orang yang sangat pemalu?

Karena terlalu pemalunya aku dengan yeoja ternyata itu malah membuatku sakit hati melihat yeoja yang aku sukai menjadi kekasih orang lain.

Aku mendengar suara Xiumin sunbae saat aku berlari ke atap tadi, aku tidak menjawab bukan karena aku malu juga dengan dia. Aku tidak pemalu jika hanya bersama Xiumin sunbae, walaupun awalnya aku juga pemalu tapi karena latihan dance aku jadi dekat dengannya. Aku tidak menjawab karena aku yakin air mata ku sudah mau menetes.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Aku berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa. Cuma atap kampus yang dapat menenangkan perasaanku setiap kali aku ingin meluapkannya.

"Sudah lega perasaanmu Kai?"sebuah suara berat yang sangat aku kenal menghentikan kegiatanku meluapkan sakit hatiku. Aku memalingkan wajahku menatap pemilik suara yang sudah berada di depan pintu atap kampus ini.

Author prov

"Sejak kapan kau disitu, Yeol?"Kai yang memang baru meluapkan sakit hati dan tangisnya berbicara dengan suara yang serak.

"Sejak kau berteriak tadi, Kai. Kalau kau memang mau mendapatkannya berusahalah, jangan menangisinya. Sebelum dia memakai lingkaran kecil dijari manisnya kau masih berhak mendapatkannya"nasehat Chanyeol, membuat Kai yang tadi frustasi kembali tersenyum cerah dan berlari pergi belum sempat dia berlari jauh tangannya kembali ditarik Chanyeol. "Kau mau kemana? Kita akan latihan, cepat bantu aku cari Sehun!"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya menatap bingung ke Chanyeol, "Sehun? Itu"tunjuk Kai menggunakan dagunya karena tangannya masih dipegang Chanyeol ke arah yang berlawanan dari Kai berdiri tadi.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

Follow My Twitter : Khalisah_es


	11. Chapter 10

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 10

Summary : Kau sangat dekat denganku tapi kenapa sangat sulit untuk mendapatkanmu.

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

Hari yang paling ditunggu oleh semua siswa setiap tahun sudah tiba yaitu hari dimana kompetisi dance dan menyanyi serta pemilihan King and Queen Kampus. Tahun lalu yang berhasil meraih penghargaan kompetesi dance adalah EXO dan menyanyi Chen, dan yang menjadi Kingnya Jungkook dari BTS dan Queennya Xiumin. Untuk tahun ini tidak ada yang tahu karena banyak mahasiswi cantik dan bertalenta dari pelajaran akademik hingga non-akademik begitupun dengan mahasiswanya. Xiumin juga tidak menginginkan dia menang lagi sudah 3 kali dia mendapatkan sebutan Queen kampus tentunya dengan pasangan yang berbeda-beda.

Semua mahasiswa dan mahasisiwi sudah berkumpul di aula kampus, semuanya terlihat tampan dan cantik dibalut dengan jas dan juga gaun yang indah dan tentunya mahal. Semuanya asyik mengobrol bersama diruangan itu. Hingga suara MC menginterupsi obrolan mereka semua.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Kita bertemu lagi di tahun ini. Di acara yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang, dimana kita bisa melihat penampilan memukau dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa bertalenta. Dan tidak lupa dengan pemilihan King and Queen. Okey, langsung saja kita buka acara ini dengan penampilan seorang namja yang sudah meraih empat penghargaan dari tahun ke tahun dan hari ini dia tidak mengikuti perlombaan tetapi akan tampil sebagai pembuka acara, ini dia Kim Jong Dae"

Chen yang nama dipanggil menaiki panggung untuk membuka acara kompetisi dance dan menyanyi, tepuk tangan diberikan oleh semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Sebelum berjalan menaiki panggung Chen menarik tangan Xiumin untuk naik ke panggung.

"Chennie, apa yang kau lakukan?"bisik Xiumin yang masih mengikuti Chen naik ke atas panggung. Chen tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum.

"Lagu ini aku ciptakan untuk kekasihku, sekaligus untuk anniversary kami yang kedua"ucap Chen. Musik pun dimainkan.

Amuerado nan niga joha

Amureon maldo eobsi utdeon

Nareul anajwo babe

Oneureul gidaryeotjyo geuda

Dalkomhan nareul bwayo geudae

Ye~ jikyeojulgeyo babe

Maeil maeil kkumeul kkujyo

Geudae soneul japgo naraga

Yeongwonhi eonje kkajina

Bogo sipeun naui sarang

Unmyeong ijyo pihalsudo eobtjyo

Every day I'm so lucky sumgyeowatdeon

Nae mameul gobaek hallae

Neoreul saranghae~

Ttollideon nae ipsuldo geudae

Seolledeon i maeumdo geudae

Nae sarangijyo babe

Ireonge sarang ingeol aljyo

Geudaega isseo haengbok hajyo

~ye~ sarangiyeyo ~ babe

Maeil maeil kkumeul kkujyo

Geudae soneul japgo naraga

Yeongwonhi eonje kkajina

Bogo sipeun naui sarang

Unmyeongijyo pihalsudo eobtjyo

Every day I'm so lucky sumgyeowatdeon

Nae mameul gobaek hallae

Neoreul saranghae ~

Naui modureul geolmankeum neol

Saranghago akkyeojundago

Geudae yaksokhalgeyo ~wo ~

Sigan jina modu byeonhaedo

I sesangi kkeutnanda haedo

Naui saranga ~ a ~

Geudae naege haengunijyo

Pihalsudo eobtjyo

Every day I'm so lucky sumgyeowatdeon

Nae mameul gobaek hallae

Neoreul saranghae ~

"Kamsahamida"ucap Chen membungkukan badannya diikuti Xiumin yang sudah merona sejak tadi, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka atau cemburu.

"Sudah ku bilang Sehun kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan dia, mereka sangat serasi"sebuah suara yang berhasil menginterupsi tatapan tidak suka dari Sehun kepada dua sejoli yang sedang berbahagia di depan sana.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya"jawab Sehun yang menghadap ke arah namja yang tadi berbicara dengannya –Jungkook tanpa sengaja mata Sehun bertemu dengan mata rusa Luhan yang berada di sebelah Jungkook. _'Kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini saat berhadapan dengan dia'_ batin Sehun. Jungkook yang menyadari tatapan Sehun mengarah kemana langsung menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Luhan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan menatap yeojachingu ku seperti itu Tuan Oh-ssi"ucap Jongkook dingin dan membawa Luhan pergi dari tempat Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku kenapa?"gumam Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kajja. Ini giliran kita"teriak Kai.

"Ne"sahut sehun singkat.

"Dan inilah EXO"

Lagu yang dibawakan member EXO adalah lagu Love Me Right yang energik dan membuat semua yeoja yang mendengar berteriak histeris dengan maksud dari lagu itu. Lagu yang memngungkapkan isi hati seseorang kepada yeoja yang dicintainya dan membuat yeoja itu mencintainya. Walaupun tidak ada yang tahu lagu itu mengarah kepada siapa. Buat yeoja yang mendengar lagu itu diperuntukan buat mereka. Tanpa disadari semua yeoja yang ada disana Chanyeol memandang ke arah yeoja bermata bulan sabit Baekhyun yang sedang menontonnya dibarisan nomor tiga penonton saat sedang ngerap. Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan Chanyeol merona. Entah karena malu atau berpikir bahwa dirinyalah yang dimaksud Chanyeol dilagu itu.

' _Aishh..kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Aku malu'_ batin Baekhyun.

Lagu yang dibawakan EXO sudah selesai, sekarang adalah giliran boyband BTS yang menjadi lawan tersulit member EXO. Kali ini boyband BTS membawakan lagu yang berjudulBoy in Luv atau Sang Namja.

Lagu yang meminta seorang yeoja untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'oppa' dan menjadikan yeoja itu sebagai yeojachingunya. Kesempatan yang tidak disia-siakan oleh semua yeoja yang berada diruangan itu. Saat lagu hampir part yang dinyanyikan oleh Jin dan Jungkook tiba-tiba Taehyung turun dari panggung dan menarik seorang yeoja menaiki panggung. Siapa lagi yeoja itu kalau bukan Baekhyun. Membuat yeoja lain iri melihatnya. Taehyung mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar dari jas yang dipakainya dan menyerahkannya ke Baekhyun.

Doegepa neoui oppa

Neoureul hyanghan naui maemeul wae molla

Nareul moreun cheokhaedo chagaun cheokhaedo

Neol mireonaejin motagesseo

Doegopa neoui oppa

Neoui namjaga deol geoya dugobwa

Jigeum dallyeogal geoya

Lagu tetap dilanjutkan dengan Baekhyun yang juga ikut ngedance, tidak ada yang menyangka yeoja berparas manis itu juga memiliki talenta dalam menari. Lagu diakhiri dengan ucapan Taehyung sambil memegang jari lentik Baekhyun.

"Hyunnie, jangan panggil aku Taehyungie lagi ne! Panggil aku 'oppa' saja chagi-ya"ucap Taehyung. Baekhyun yang sudah merona dengan perlakuan Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Berbeda dengan tatapan para yeoja yang menatap iri, tidak suka dan cemburu pastinya.

Namja tinggi yang melihat adegan romantis di depannya menghela nafas sakit melihat yeoja yang dia suka secara sembunyi-sembunyi sudah lebih dahulu di ambil orang.

"Aku terlambat Baek"gumam namja itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang dia lihat dan dengar meninggalkan aula kampus itu.

Chanyeol prov

Kau sangat dekat denganku tapi kenapa sangat sulit untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku bisa menatapmu saat aku berada diatas panggung tapi aku tidak berani menarikmu ke panggung. Aku terkejut saat melihat namja itu menarik tangannya.

Aku sangat pengecut tidak berani sama sekali mendekati yeoja yang aku suka. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berbicara kepadanya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berkenalan nama saja. Aku hanya mengetahui namanya sejak perkenalan dia pertama kali masuk kuliah. Kim Baekhyun. Hanya itu yang ku tahu darinya tidak ada yang lain.

Dia tidak kenal denganku walaupun kami sekelas. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membalas perasaanku. Tentu saja dia akan membalas perasaan namja itu yang pada kenyataannya selalu ada bersama .

Aku sangat pengecut tidak berani sama sekali mendekati yeoja yang aku suka. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berbicara kepadanya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berkenalan nama saja. Aku hanya mengetahui namanya sejak perkenalan dia pertama kali masuk kuliah. Byun Baekhyun. Hanya itu yang ku tahu darinya tidak ada yang lain.

Dia tidak kenal denganku walaupun kami sekelas. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membalas perasaanku. Tentu saja dia akan membalas perasaan namja itu yang pada kenyataannya selalu ada bersama dengannya.

Karena kepengecutanku aku malah berakhir disini. Di taman depan rumahku. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui hasil dari kompetisi itu. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di rerumputan dengan tangan dilipat diletakan dibawah kepalaku sebagai bantalan. Menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang disana, aku sangat merindukan sesuatu yang berada jauh disana. Hingga sebuah suara mengejutkanku yang sedang asyik menatap bintang-bintang dilangit sana.

"Apa kau merindukanku tempat itu?"tanyanya kepadaku.

"Tentu saja"jawabku.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

Follow My Twitter : Khalisah_es


	12. Chapter 11

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

-Huang Zitao (Eks EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 11

Summary : Kembalilah ke negeri Moonlight dan relakan aku. Saling mencintai bukan berarti harus saling memiliki, Lu. Mencintai adalah berani berkorban dan sekarang aku berkorban supaya kau bisa kembali ke Moonlight lagi.

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

Author prov

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja kesana kalau kau merindukan tempat itu?"tanya orang duduk menemani Chanyeol di taman rumah milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan orang yang berada disampingnya tersenyum.

"Belum saatnya, Tao-ya"jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Sampai kapan kita harus berada disini. Aku sangat merindukan tempat itu"yeoja yang dipanggil Tao itu, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca merindukan sebuah tempat yang hanya mereka yang tahu. Chanyeol yang melihat mata Tao mulai berkaca-kaca bangun dari tempatnya berbaring tadi, direngkuhnya badan yeoja berhati lembut itu.

"Uljima ne. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin kembali kesana tapi aku tidak bisa menentang orang tuaku. Kau diperintahkan orang tuaku untuk menemani aku, Kai dan Sehun disini. Ya, waalaupun Sehun lebih suka tinggal di apertemen dari di rumah ini. Mianhae aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Uljima ne, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai suruhan ayahku. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku"perlahan Tao yang tadi hampir mengeluarkan air matanya dapat tenang karena perkataan Chanyeol yang membuat hatinya terenyuh.

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian bertiga sampai ramalan itu memang terwujud"ucap Tao girang.

.

Kembali lagi ke acara di kampus. Acara sudah memasuki intinya yaitu penentuan King and Queen. Acara itulah yang paling ditunggu semua siswa. Siswa yang bertalenta di pelajaran akademik dan non-akademik, pemilik wajah cantik dan tampan, idola kampus dan semua hal yang menonjol dari dirinya.

"Baiklah kita sudah memasuki acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu penobatan King and Queen di kampus. Siapakah itu? Penasarankan? Kita mulai dari King dulu. Ini adalah amplop yang berisi nama seorang King tahun ini"ucap MC yang membuka apa isi amplop itu. "Wah! Selamat untuk Oh Sehun!"teriak MC diakhir kalimatnya. Sehun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil terkejut dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Kalau tidak di dorong Kai, Sehun tidak akan bergerak sama sekali. "Ini dia King kita Oh Sehun, selanjutnya Queennya. Selamat untuk Kim Luhan!"teriak Mcnya membuat tubuh Sehun menegang.

' _Apa yeoja itu? Kalau dia yang menang berarti dia akan berdiri disampingku dan berdansa denganku. Aishhh ottokhae? Kenapa gugup begini?'_ batin Sehun.

Luhan menaiki panggung dan berdiri disamping Sehun walaupun mereka berdiri berdampingan tetapi seperti ada tembok pemisah antara mereka berdua. Luhan memang menghindari Sehun orang yang juga mendapatkan tempat spesial di hati Luhan selain kekasihnya Yifan. Sedangkan Sehun, anak itu bukan tidak menyukai Luhan. Hanya belum menyadarinya. Di otaknya masih dipenuhi dengan Xiumin tetapi hatinya, dia belum menyadari akan hal itu. Masih terbelut dalam kelamnya ego.

' _Kenapa harus kau Sehunnie?'_ batin Luhan.

"Sehun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi silakan maju ke depan"suruh MC. Mereka berdua maju ke depan, "Silakan kalian berdua berdansa bersama"Luhan dan Sehun yang mendengar seketika membeku 'berdansa', bagaimana bisa untuk mereka berdua? Sehun sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi tapi dia tidak tahu kalau akan secepat ini.

Tangan Sehun mulai memegang tangan Luhan. Luhan yang sadar tangannya dipegang oleh Sehun melepaskan kasar tangan Sehun dan berlari keluar aula kampus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung semua orang.

"Aku tidak boleh mencintai Sehun lagi. Ingat Lu. Dia hanya mencintai Xiumin. Cintamu tidak akan terbalas"Luhan berlari ke taman kampus sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah, "YIFAN! Kau dimana?! Kenapa disaat aku rapuh seperti ini kau tidak ada disampingku? Memelukku, menenangkanku, menghapus air mataku. Kau dimana?"teriak Luhan.

Teriakan Luhan sampai ke istana Moonlight walaupun di bumi teriakan itu tidak terlalu nyaring. Ayah Luhan, Suho yang melihat itu merasa iba terhadap anaknya diperintahkannya Yifan untuk mendatangi Luhan di Bumi untuk menenangkan Luhan tetapi bukan itu saja yang diperintahkan oleh Raja. Yifan yang mendengar perintah Raja hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Bukankah cinta tidak harus memiliki? Bukankah cinta harus berkorban demi orang yang dicintai agar dia bahagia? Itulah yang dipikirkan Yifan sekarang sebelum dia merentangkan sayapnya untuk turun ke Bumi. Sesampainya ditempat Luhan.

"Lu"panggil seseorang yang suaranya sangat di kenal oleh Luhan, dirindukan oleh Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar suara itu mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Sosok itu berdiri beberapa meter tidak jauh darinya. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung berlari memeluk orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Sosok itu memeluk membalas pelukan itu tidak kalah erat. Andai sosok itu memiliki kekuatan penghenti waktu dia akan menghentikan waktu dan tidak akan membiarkan bidadari tercintanya melepaskan pelukannya tapi semua itu hanya pengadaian dia bukan pemilik kekuatan waktu tapi dia memiliki kekuatan api.

"Jangan pergi"lirih Luhan pelan sangat pelan tapi karena jarak yang sangat dekat membuat Yifan dapat mendengarnya, _'Maaf, Lu'_ batinnya. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa ini adalah pelukan terakhir dari lelaki yang sangat dia cintai. Perlahan pelukan itu melonggar, Luhan membawa Yifan ke tempat duduk di dekat mereka, "Kenapa kau bisa disini, Yifan? Apa kau kabur dari istana?"tanya Luhan polos. Yifan yang mendengarnya terkekeh, mendengar kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya ini bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak kabur, Lu. Aku diperintahkan Raja untuk mendatangimu kesini"senyum Yifan tangannya membelai lembut rambut Luhan dan menghapus jejak air mata dipipi mulus Luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. "Siapa dia? Kenapa dia membelai lembut rambut Luhan? Apa dia kekasih Luhan? Ah, tidak mungkin"ucap orang itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Maksudmu Ayah? Ayah memberikan kau perintah untuk menghampiriku, apa ayah sudah merestui hubungan kita?"ucap Luhan yang girang, tapi sayang ucapan Luhan itu meleset semua. Yifan menatap manik mata rusa Luhan dalam untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia menarik nadas yang dalam sebelum memulai pembicaraannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Lu. Kau seorang putri dan aku seorang peri penjaga kita tidak bisa bersatu. Kau pasti tau 'kan?"Luhan ingin membuka mulutnya tapi jari tangan Yifan sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulut Luhan untuk diam dan membiarkan Yifan melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong. "Lu, asalkan kau tahu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu. Aku juga tahu kalau kau sangat mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau cinta yang aku punya malah membuatmu menderita. Disini bukan tempatmu, Lu. Disanalah tempatmu"tangan Yifan menunjuk bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar terang di langit malam itu. "Kau tahu, Lu. Setiap malam, saat aku ingin beristirahat aku selalu memikirkanmu terlebih dahulu. Aku selalu bertanya kepada diriku sendiri seperti Apa Lulu sudah makan? Apa Lulu sudah tidur? Apa Lulu melihat sinar bulan malam ini? Apa Lulu merindukanku? Masih banyak pertanyaan yang melintas dipikiranku, Lu, setiap aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak apa-apa kalau kita tidak bersatu yang terpenting buatku adalah kau ada disana walaupun aku tidak bisa memeluk tubuhmu lagi, asalkan aku bisa melihat kau baik-baik saja Lu. Lupakan aku, Lu dan anggaplah aku seorang sahabat bukan kekasih. Aku mohon Lu. Kembalilah ke negeri Moonlight dan relakan aku. Saling mencintai bukan berarti harus saling memiliki, Lu. Mencintai adalah berani berkorban dan sekarang aku berkorban supaya kau bisa kembali ke Moonlight lagi. Disana tempatmu Lu. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa disini saat orang mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya"jelas Yifan panjang lebar, matanya menatap manik mata hazel milik kekasihnya. Bukan! Bukan kekasih! Lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya.

Luhan hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataan Yifan. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya sudah dipenuhi dengan cairan bening yang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. Yifan yang tadi duduk disamping Luhan kini berpindah kehadapan Luhan menatap lurus ke manik mata hazel yang dulu selalu bisa membuat hatinya luluh.

"Lu, tolong dengarkan aku! Sekali ini saja"mohon Yifan.

"Aku akan menuruti kata-katamu, Yifan. Tapi tolong beri aku waktu selama satu minggu. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan"ucap Luhan pada akhirnya. Tangan Yifan membelai lembut rambut panjang Luhan dan berpindah ke pipinya untuk menghapus air mata mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, Lu. Aku akan memberi tahu ayahmu. Satu minggu lagi aku akan menjemput kau dan kedua putri lainnya disini. Aku pulang dulu"pamit Yifan. Sebelum dia pergi disempatkannya untuk mencium kilat bibir cherry Luhan. "Aku pergi dulu, Lu"ucap Yifan dan terbang kembali ke Moonlight.

Setelah Yifan pergi, Luhan kembali duduk di bangku tempat perpisahan dia dan Yifan. Namja yang pertama kali membuatnya jatuh cinta sebelum dia menyukai Sehun namja yang selalu dia datangi saat malam hari lewat kaca jendela namja itu.

"Lu"panggil seseorang yang sejak tadi mengintip Luhan.

Deg

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Follow My Twitter : Khalisah_es


	13. Chapter 12

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

-Huang Zitao (Eks EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 12

Summary : Walaupun kita juga mencintai mereka, maksudku seperti aku yang mencintai Taehyung. Aku bisa menyadari kalau suatu saat aku akan membuatnya sakit hati, kau tentu masih ingat kita bukan manusia Kyung. Kita tidak bisa bersatu dengan mereka.

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

"Lu"panggil seseorang yang sejak tadi mengintip Luhan.

Deg

' _Suara ini?'_ batin Luhan. Dia sangat tahu suara ini adalah suara orang yang sangat dia cintai setelah Yifan. Luhan menelan salivanya kasar. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan negatif mulai menggerayangi kepalanya dari mulai apa dia melihat semuanya? Apa dia mendengarnya dan sebagainya. Luhan tidak berani memalingkan badannya karena saat ini dia sedang membelakangi namja itu.

"Kau siapa sebenarnya, Lu?"tanyanya lagi. Suara derap langkah mendekat membuat Luhan membeku di tempatnya. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Apa dia harus mengatakan semuanya? Itu tidak mungkin. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?!"tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit membentak, membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget dan rifleks menatap manik obsidian milik namja itu.

"Se-sehun?"panggil Luhan takut-takut.

Luhan merasakan ada yang aneh dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kencang padahal tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Luhan menatap ke sekelilingnya pohon-pohon tidak bergerak sama sekali menandakan tidak ada angin tapi kenapa disekitar dia dan Sehun angin berhembus dengan kencang seperti akan terjadi angin topan yang maha dahsyat. Luhan memberanikan menatap mata Sehun. Tapi anehnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikiran namja tampan di depannya.

Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring menatap bintang-bintang bersama Zitao merasa ada yang aneh perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Lama mereka berhadapan seperti mengirim telepati hingga detik kemudian mereka sadar apa yang terjadi.

"SEHUN!"pekik mereka berdua bersamaan. Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin bersantai meraih kembali kunci mobilnya diikuti oleh Zitao. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menuju ke kampusnya kembali.

Di tempat Luhan dan Sehun berada tadi, Kai yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pun pergi keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mata Kai membelalak kaget, melihat apa yang terjadi. Hingga tak berapa lama Chanyeol dan Zitao muncul.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kai?"tanya Chanyeol yang baru sampai.

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya, nanti saja mengobrolnya. Cepat tarik Sehun sebelum ada yang melihat. Sepertinya yeoja itu mencurigai sesuatu. Cepat! Kenapa kalian berdua malah berdiam disini untuk menonton"suruh Zitao.

Chanyeol dan Kai yang disuruh secepatnya menarik Sehun, melawan angin yang semakin berhembus kencang menerpa tubuh mereka. Ditarik mereka berdua tubuh Sehun ke dalam mobil dan melesat pergi menjauh dari area kampus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Luhan yang masih bingung.

' _Sebenarnya siapa dia? Sepertia ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi?'_ pikir Luhan.

Luhan masih terpaku di tempatnya menatap mobil yang tadi melaju dengan tatapan sulit diartikan hingga tepukan seseorang dibahunya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa chagiya? Aku mencarimu berkeliling kampus di malam seperti ini membuat ku takut. Ternyata kau malah berdiri menjadi patung baru di taman kamupus ini"goda Jungkook yang tadi menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Yak! Kau mengatakan aku seperti patung, apa-apaan itu. Aku kekasihmu"rajuk Luhan ke Jungkook seperti biasa maju beberapa senti.

"Aigoo~ kyeopta"ucap Jungkook tangannya mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

"Aishhh.. sakit Jungkookie. Kau tega sekali mencubitku"bibir Luhan kembali bertambah maju beberapa senti.

"Itu karena kau terlalu imut, chagi. Aku gemas melihat wajahmu yang kelewat imut itu"ucap Jungkook yang kembali menarik tangan Luhan masuk ke dalam aula kampus untuk mengikuti acara penutup disana.

.

Semua mahasiswa hari ini diliburkan karena pasti lelah akibat acara tadi malam. Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menikmati liburan mereka di rumah. Sebenarnya bukan semuanya, Xiumin akan pergi nanti saat Chen menjemputnya merayakan Anniversary kedua mereka berdua bukan dihadapan orang seperti tadi malam. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Xiumin yang diajak berkencan, mereka bertiga juga diajak berkencan oleh namjachingunya. Tapi Luhan tidak memperbolehkannya karena ada hal penting yang harus dia disampaikan kepada kedua adiknya itu dan berakhir dengan bibir Baekhyun yang maju beberapa senti setelah Luhan melarangnya berkencan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo anak itu masih bersikap dewasa seperti biasa walaupun saat dihadapan kekasihnya dia akan berubah menjadi seekor anak kucing yang imut.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara pintu diketuk. Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara pintu diketuk berdiri membukakan pintu. Dia sudah tahu kalau kedua kakaknya itu tidak akan mau berdiri karena Luhan sedang asyik menonton acarat televisi sedangkan Baekhyun masih sama seperti tadi. Awalnya Kyungsoo mengira itu adalah Chen, tapi saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu dia terkejut siapa yang datang.

"Annyeong Kyung"sapanya.

"Kenapa kau kesini Kai?"tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Takut Luhan mengira dia akan pergi berkencan.

"Kyungie, siapa yang datang? Bilang Xiumin kalau Chen datang suruh dia masuk saja, Xiumin masih mandi"teriak Luhan dari ruang santai.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar"suruh Kyungsoo yang kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Mana Chennya?"tanya Luhan yang melihat Kyungsoo masuk sendiri dan mengarah ke dapur.

"Bukan Chen oppa yang datang, hanya orang salah kamar. Eonnie mana cemilanku sudah habis di lemari?"Luhan yang mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dari dapur hampir saja mengeluarkan semua isi mulutnya.

"Astaga aku menghabiskannya"panik Luhan.

"Kau menghabiskannya yah, Lu? Ya sudah aku mau membelinya dulu"ucap Kyungsoo yang masuk ke kamarnya mengganti baju dan mengambil uangnya.

"Beli yang banyak Kyungie dan jangan lama-lama"teriak Luhan lagi setelah melihat Kyungsoo berjalan keluar apertemen, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai menjauh dari apertemennya.

"Ada apa Kai? Kalau kau ketahuan Luhan bagaimana? Aku dan Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana hari ini"ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Kyung. Aku merindukanmu"mendengar perkataan Kai, wajah Kyungsoo yang tadi menatap Kai dengan panik berubah menjadi wajah malu merah merona.

"Terserah kau Kai, aku hanya bisa menemanimu sebentar. Itu pun Cuma membeli camilan karena tadi aku berjanji membelikan Lulu camilan"sesal Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menemani Kai yang jauh-jauh datang ke apertemennya untuk bertamu karena ada urusan penting yang harus dibahasnya dengan kedua saudaranya.

Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan kearah minimarket terdekat membeli beberapa makanan dan keperluan di rumah. Kai masih menemani Kyungsoo membeli apa yang dia butuhkan hingga selesai. Setelah selesai membeli semua yang diperlukan dan selesai membayar semuanya. Kai dan Kyungsoo keluar dari minimarket. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang yeoja memeluk Kai membuat Kyungsoo kaget sekaligus sakit di hatinya.

"Chagiya, bogoshipo"ucap yeoja yang tadi memeluk tubuh Kai.

"Nado"jawab Kai singkat, tanpa sengaja matanya menatap mata Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Kenapa teleponku tidak kau angkat? Emm.. siapa yeoja ini?"tanya yeoja itu tangannya menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kenalkan i-ini Kyungsoo, teman kampus ku. Kyungsoo perkenalkan ini, Krystal. Yeojachinguku"ucap Kai pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Krystal imnida"Krystal mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Kyungsoo imnida"tangannya melepaskan salaman itu terlebih dahulu dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Wah! Ternyata kau sudah mempunyai yeojachingu Kai. Dia cantik sekali. Kapan kalian jadian?"tanya Kyungsoo senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya, walaupun Kai tau itu adalah senyum terpaksa. _'Mianhae Kyung'_ batin Kai.

"Kami sudah resmi tanggal 1 April kemarin"jawab Krystal girang, sedangkan hanya diam tidak berkata0kata.

"Oh begitu, chukkae. Aku pergi dulu, eonnie ku pasti sudah menunggu"pamit Kyungsoo yang langsung pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan kedua pasang sejoli yang menatapnya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apertemennya dengan kasar dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya, dengan tatapan penuh tanya kedua kakaknya. Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya, siapa sebenarnya yang dia cintai? Pada kenyataannya dia sudah memiliki Seokjin, tetapi kenapa saat melihat namja itu dipeluk oleh yeoja itu hati Kyungsoo bisa sesakit ini.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka menampakan kedua kakaknya, kenapa hanya dua? kemana Xiumin? Kyungsoo yakin yeoja berpipi cubby itu sudah pergi berkencan bersama kekasihnya. Luhan duduk disis ranjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat kakaknya itu mendekat langsung memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya. Menumpahkan semua yang dia tahan sejak tadi. Baekhyun yang melihat adiknya selalu kuat itu, bahkan saat berhadapan dengan ayahnya dia tidak pernah menangis seperti ini. Tapi karena cinta dia bisa mengeluarkan airmata yang sangat mahal buat adiknya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Kyungie?"tanya Luhan lembut, tangannya masih membelai punggung Kyungsoo memberikan kekuatan terhadap adik bungsunya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Lu. Siapa yang aku cintai? Mereka berdua sama berarti buatku"ucap Kyungsoo di dalam dekapan Luhan.

"Kyungie, dengarkan aku ne!"suruh Baekhyun yang tadi hanya diam. "Walaupun kita juga mencintai mereka, maksudku seperti aku yang mencintai Taehyung. Aku bisa menyadari kalau suatu saat aku akan membuatnya sakit hati, kau tentu masih ingat kita bukan manusia Kyung. Kita tidak bisa bersatu dengan mereka. Begitu juga dengan Luhan dan kau. Suatu hari Jungkook dan Seokjin akan tersakiti. Untuk sementara biarkanlah mereka bahagia dulu bersama kita. Jangan sia-siakan Seokjin, Kyung"nasehat Baekhyun, walaupun di hatinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Entah apa itu?

"Kyung, Baek"panggil Luhan pelan, Baekhyun yang mendengar panggilan Luhan menatap ke arah Luhan dan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. "Kita...

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Follow My Twitter : Khalisah_es


	14. Chapter 13

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

-Huang Zitao (Eks EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 13

Summary : demi negeri Moonlight aku rela berkorban

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

"Kyung, Baek"panggil Luhan pelan, Baekhyun yang mendengar panggilan Luhan menatap ke arah Luhan dan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. "Kita harus membuat mereka menbenci kita"ucap Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap Luhan bingung.

"A-apa maksudmu, Lu?"Kyungsoo membuka suara mewakili Baekhyun yang juga menatap Luhan bingung.

"Kita akan kembali ke Moonlight satu minggu lagi. Aku mohon jauhi semua manusia yang mencintai kita. Kalian harus ingat siapa saja orang yang selalu dekat dengan kita selama satu bulan kecuali Xiumin, dia sudah tahu siapa kita dan dia pasti tahu suatu saat kita akan pergi"jelas Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap tak percaya dengan kata-kata Luhan. Kembali ke Moonlight, bagaimana bisa?, "Kemarin malam Yifan datang membawa pesan dari ayah, aku sudah memutuskan Yifan. Aku seorang putri pertama, sudah seharusnya aku disana membantu ayah dan ibu. Ya, walaupun aku tahu untuk sementara bukan akulah putri mahkota tapi Kyungsoo yang memiliki kecerdasan dan kedewasaan. Tapi itu hanya sementara semua bisa berubah, kalau pun bukan aku. Kyungsoo tetap harus kembali untuk belajar karena dia harus bisa menjadi seorang ratu yang bertanggung jawab, demi negeri Moonlight aku rela berkorban. Yifan sudah mengatakan kalau cinta tidak harus saling memiliki dan rela berkorban"jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya menjadi putri mahkota, Lu. Bukan aku! Kau sudah berubah sekarang. Tolong gantikan aku, kau tahu aku 'kan? Aku tidak suka dengan urusan di istana"jawab Kyungsoo senyum menghiasi wajahnya, kali ini bukan senyum terpaksa tapi senyum tulus yang biasa dia perlihatkan.

"Jadi seperti itu. Aku minta maaf, Lu. Aku tidak bisa membuat Taehyung membenciku, tapi aku akan menjauhinya"suara Baekhyun agak sedikit bergetar, baru sehari mereka resmi pacaran dan sekarang dia harus membuat cinta pertamanya sakit.

"Tapi.."mendengar suara Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali menatap Luhan bingung.

"Apalagi, Lu?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Baekkie. Aku belum selesai bicara"protes Luhan, "Kalian ingat Sehun 'kan?"tanya Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ada yang aneh dengan namja itu. Aku curiga ada yang dirahasiakan oleh ketiga namja itu"

"Tiga? Bukannya tadi kau bilang Cuma Sehun?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Byun Baekhyun suka sekali memotong ucapanku"protes Luhan lagi, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyum lima jarinya, "Aku curiga Sehun itu bisa mengendalikan angin, saat acara kemarin tanpa sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraanku dan Yifan. Dia juga melihat Yifan terbang. Setelah melihat itu, dia mencurigaiku, dia juga membentakku. Anehnya saat dia membentakku angin berhembus sangat kencang mengelilingiku dan dia. Ku lihat pohon yang berada di sekitarku tidak bergerak sama sekali. Aku berusaha membaca pikiran Sehun tapi tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba Kai dan Chanyeol datang bersama seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu terlihat panik saat melihat angin yang berhembus di sekitarku. Chanyeol dan Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan memasukan Sehun ke mobil saat itulah angin yang berhembus di sekitarku menghilang"jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Apa Sehun seorang pengendali angin?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyung. Aku minta waktu satu minggu sama Yifan untuk mencari tahu tentang siapa mereka bertiga. Kalian harus mengikuti rencanaku"

.

"Hyunie~"rengek namja tampan disebelah yeoja bermata bulan sabit.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Taehyungah"jawab yeoja bermata bulan sabit –Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya, Hyunie. Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'oppa' lagi?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Dia harus bisa melakukan ini. Tanpa sengaja mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

"Chanyeol-ah"panggil Baekhyun. Taehyung yang merasa diabaikan oleh Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

' _Jadi kau mau main-main denganku Kim Baekhyun, aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih kepadamu'_ batin Taehyung menyeringai.

' _Mianhae Taehyung Oppa, saranghae'_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol, mereka berdua berjanji untuk makan siang bersama. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah menolak beberapa kali karena tidak enak pada Taehyung, tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau cepat menyerah. Merasa Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menerima tawaran Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku betul-betul tidak enak dengan Taehyung"ucap Chanyeol saat mereka sudah berada di kantin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol-ah"

Makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memakan makanan mereka dengan sesekali tertawa karena hal-hal yang mereka bicarakan.

' _Aishhh, kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali'_ batin Baekhyun, sedari tadi yeoja itu memperhatikan sesuatu yang menandakan kekuatan tapi satupun tidak ada. Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Baekhyun-ah, Baekhyun-ah"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Ani, aku tidak melamun. Ternyata kau tampan juga, Yeol"

BLUSH. Wajah Chanyeol memerah. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak salah tingkah dibilang tampan oleh yeoja yang kau sukai. Mungkin hanya Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak.

"Nanti temani aku cari buku di perpus yah"

"Ta-tapi tadi malam kau Cuma minta ditemani makan siang saja"

"Jadi kau menolak, Yeol"rajuk Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Baek. Ak-aku tidak enak dengan Taehyung, dia sedang memperhatikan kita"

"Jinjja?"mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol. _'Mianhae Taehyung oppa, aku harus melakukan ini'_

"Ba-baek, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Temani aku ke perpus"ucap Baekhyun yang langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol, keluar dari kantin.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dengan sangat kuat membuat si empunya terseret karena kelakuan namja mungil itu terlalu kuat menarik Chanyeol dan tidak melihat jalan saat melihat Chanyeol ke belakang, tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menabrak seorang mahasiswa lain yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh kebelakang. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol menangkap Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang hanya memakai baju kaos biasa dilapisi jaket tanpa sengaja dada Chanyeol terlihat oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum karena merona tapi senyum yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan Baekhyun kearah mana secara rifleks melepaskan tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya dan yang terjadi setelah itu-

BRUKK

"APPO!"pekik Baekhyun karena tubuhnya dilepaskan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba. Baekhyun yang tadi bersyukur karena tidak sempat jatuh sekarang harus meringis kesakitan saat tubuh bagian belakangnya mencium lantai mamer dengan sangat keras. "Kalau tidak niat menolong, tidak usah menolong dari awal"mendengar ocehan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berjongkok membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Kau yadong Baek"bisik Chanyeol. _'Ku harap Baekhyun tidak melihatnya'_

"Yak! Apa maksudmu, eoh?!"bentak Baekhyun, _'Aku berhasil'_

Melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, membuat Taehyung geram. Siapa yang tidak cemburu saat kekasihmu mengacuhkan lalu tertawa bersama dengan namja lain.

"Kau akan tau akibatnya, Kim Baekhyun"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Follow My Twitter : Khalisah_es


	15. Chapter 14

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

-Huang Zitao (Eks EXO-M)

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 14

Summary : Apa ada yang ingin kalian jelaskan Flame dan Wind?

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

"Kyungie! Kim Kyungsoo"panggil seorang namja yang sedang mengejar yeoja di depannya. "Kenapa kita harus putus, Kyung? Nae jeongmal saranghaeyo"ucap namja itu saat berhasil menahan tangan yeoja tadi. "Ikut aku, ne"ucapnya lembut.

Kedua sejoli tadi berjalan ke arah atap kampus karena hanya itu satu-satunya tempat supaya tidak diketahui orang.

"Sekarang jelaskan kepadaku, Kyung"suruh namja itu Seokjin, tangannya menangkup kedua pipi tembem Kyungsoo yang hanya menunduk sejak tadi.

"Ki-kita hiks tidak bisa bersatu Jinnie hiks"Seokjin yang melihat buliran bening itu keluar lagi, segera menghapus dengan ibu jarinya dan kembali mendekap Kyungsoo dibelainya surai lembut milik Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, aku tidak akan memaksamu menjadi pendamping hidupku kalau memang kau tidak bisa. Aku tahu Kyung dihatimu kau juga tidak ingin putus denganku. Kalau memang kau ingin putus denganku dari hatimu kau tidak akan menangis seperti ini. Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Hatiku sakit Kyung melihat air matamu keluar lagi. Aku tidak akan meminta penjelasan lagi kalau kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi biarkan kita berteman seperti dulu"

' _Astaga Tuhan, ciptaanmu yang ada dihadapanku sangatlah sempurna memiliki wajah yang tampan dan berhati bak malaikat. Apa aku harus memberitahunya yang sebenarnya?'_ batik Kyungsoo. Perlahan-lahan pelukan itu dilepaskan oleh Kyungsoo, "Aku akan memberitahumu Jinnie, tapi tolong rahasiakan ini dari semua orang dan jauhi aku setelah itu. Aku tidak mau saat aku pergi nanti kau tidak merelakan kepergianku"

"Kau mau pergi kemana Kyungie?"

"Ke suatu tempat. Berjanjilah Jinnie"mohon Kyungsoo.

"Ne, aku berjanji"

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk melakukan ini. Sedetik kemudian sayap malaikat seputih salju muncul di belakang Kyungsoo membuat Seokjin membelalakan matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu cantik dengan sayap seputih salju.

"Kyung, sayap?"

"Inilah aku yang sebenarnya, Jinnie. Aku bukan manusia tapi seorang bidadari. Sekarang kau mengertikan kenapa kita tidak bisa bersatu dan aku harus pergi dari tempat ini"lirih Kyungsoo, sayap milik Kyungsoo sudah kembali hilang.

"Aku mengerti, Kyungie"

"Jadi ingat jangan pernah membongkar tentang identitas asliku. Jika kau membongkar maka nyawamu taruhannya"mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Seokjin menelan salivanya kasar dan hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

.

Yeoja berparas cantik bernama Luhan terlihat berjalan sendiri di lorong kampus itu. Kemana namjachingunya? Tentu saja sesuai rencana tiga bersaudara itu mereka akan membuat kekasihnya membenci dan menjauhi mereka. Hari ini Luhan sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya Jungkook. Entahlah namja itu pergi kemana, Luhan sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Pikiran Luhan hanya tertuju kepada buku yang dia pegang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Bukankah itu biasa? Karena terlalu asyik dengan bukunya Luhan tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang menarik tangannya hingga buku yang dia pegang terjatuh.

"Yak! Lepas"Luhan yang terkejut tentu saja memberontak saat tangannya ditarik seenak perut orang itu.

"Ikut aku"orang itu membawa Luhan ke gudang kampus yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Badan Luhan dihempaskannya ke dinding gudang itu. Karena terlalu keras Luhan meringis kesakitan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"bentak namja berkulit seputih susu dihadapan Luhan, tangannya mengunci pergerakan Luhan yang sudah terpojok ke dinding. Tanpa sengaja mata Luhan menangkap sesuatu di pergelangan tangan namja tadi yang terangkat karena mengunci pergerakan Luhan adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini. Luhan menyeringai.

"Apa urusanmu, eoh?!"bentak Luhan tak kalah nyaring dengan suara namja tadi. Angin berhembusan sangat kencang disekitar mereka berdua, menandakan namja di depan Luhan ini menahan amarahnya. _'Angin, tidak salah lagi'_

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya kepadamu, KIM LUHAN. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"tanya namja itu dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Jaga emosimu Oh Sehun supaya semua orang tidak menyadari tentang identitasmu"nasehat Luhan kepada Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan apa-maksud-mu. Luhan yang mengerti kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Seharusnya aku tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan Oh Sehun tapi Wind"

SKAKMAT

Sehun membeku saat Luhan menyebutnya dengan nama 'WIND'. Pertanyaan yang Sehun ajukan ke Luhan malah membuat dirinyalah yang terpojok sekarang. Angin yang tadi berhembus di sekitarnya kini sudah mulai menghilang. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tajam membuat yang ditatap menelan salivanya kasar, tanpa disadari oleh Sehun tangan Luhan mengangkat pergelangan tangan Sehun ke depan wajahnya dan Sehun. Pergelangan tangan yang memiliki tanda angin tornado.

"Apa ada yang mau kau katakan Wind?"tanya Luhan tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu nama i-itu?"

Luhan tersenyum, ditutupnya matanya. Luhan menutup matanya bukan untuk mencium Sehun tapi dia mengirim telepati kepada seseorang. _'Baek, ke gudang kosong tidak terpakai di belakang kampus sekarang. Ajak Chanyeol'_ selesai mengirim telepati kepada Baekhyun, Luhan kembali membuka matanya. Tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun. Luhan baru menyadari kalau dia sekarang sangatlah dengan Sehun. Namja yang selama ini dia jauhi tanpa alasan. Sehun masih diam bergeming, mata Sehun mengarah kepada yeoja di depannya. Sehun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Setiap kali bertatapan dengan manik hazel milik yeoja didepannya dia seperti merasakan detak jantungnya tidak beraturan. Kedua insan yang larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing tidak menyadari adanya orang yang mendekat.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"suara yeoja membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua. Baekhyun merasa biasa saja dengan keadaan, berbeda dengan namja jakung di sebelahnya Chanyeol. Chanyeol membeku setelah melihat kejadian di depannya. Bukan ke arah mereka berdua lebih tepatnya ke tangan Luhan yang menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun. Chanyeol sangat tahu apa yang ada dibalik tangan Luhan itu.

"Baek, kau bilang kau menemukan sesuatu 'kan? Tunjukan sekarang"suruh Luhan, Chanyeol menyadari arah pembicaraan Luhan kemana. Dia ingin melawan tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Tentu saja, Lu. Buka saja"suruh Baekhyun santai.

SKAKMAT

Perasaan Chanyeol tidak salah, Baekhyun melihat sesuatu di dada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menolong yeoja itu saat terjatuh.

' _Buka'_ pikir Luhan, Chanyeol masih gelagapan karena bajunya terbuka sendiri menampakan dada bidang dan abs miliknya. Chanyeol masih belum menyadari kalau tangan Luhanlah yang membuka baju itu dan lambang burung phoenix. "Apa ada yang ingin kalian jelaskan Flame dan Wind?"

"Siapa kalian berdua sebenarnya, selama ini tidak ada yang tahu tentang identitasku. Hanya rakyat negeri langitlah yang mengetahui itu"ucap Sehun, tangan Luhan dihempaskannya kasar.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan malah berlalu meninggalkan kedua namja itu dan menarik Baekhyun keluar dari gudang tua itu. Chanyeol memandang ke arah Baekhyun lebih tepatnya jari telunjuk Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan cahaya, Chanyeol memandang ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan apa-kau-seorang-bidadari Baekhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, _'Light'_ batinnya. Sehun yang terlalu kesal kepada Luhan yang seenak perutnya pergi sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang bahu Sehun menenangkan namja yang kesal itu.

"Sudahlah mereka sama seperti kita"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah mereka mengetahui siapa Kai sebenarnya?"

"Pabo! Kalau sampai Kai ketahuan juga bisa kacau"

"Ani"

.

Yeoja bermata bulat terlihat serius menatap buku-buku di depannya tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, tatapan yeoja itu kosong. Matanya mengarah ke buku tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Aku merindukanmu Jinnie"gumam yeoja bermata bulat –Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang sendirian sekarang di perpustakaan, biasanya dia selalu ditemani kekasihnya. Ah. Bukan! Mantan kekasih maksudnya.

"Kau menunggu seseorang, Kyung"yeoja yang baru datang tadi membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Eonnie"kejutnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Jin?"tanya yeoja itu –Xiumin. Kyungsoo menelungkupkan kepalanya ke tangan yang dilipatnya di meja.

"Bukan bertengkar, tapi putus"lirih Kyungsoo.

"HAH?!"

"Eonnie, pelankan suaramu. Lebih baik kita keluar saja, kajja"Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Xiumin sambil beberapa kali menunduk meminta maaf karena eonnie-nya itu berteriak keras sekali.

"Bagaiamana bisa kau putus dengan namja sebaik dia? Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan namja sebaik dia lagi? Kau baru jadian Kyung, kenapa putus? Apa dia menya-hmmmfftth"pertanyaan beruntun yang keluar dari mulut Xiumin membuat Kyungsoo harus membekap mulut Xiumin karena mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian kembali.

"Eonnie, nanti aku jelaskan dirumah ne. Sekarang tenanglah"dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo harus menunduk meminta maaf kepada semua orang.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya, Kyung. Akanku ingat sampai di rumah nanti. Sekarang temani aku makan siang"ucap Xiumin.

"Chen oppa kemana, eonnie? Kenapa tidak mengajak dia seperti biasanya?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia terpilih untuk mengikuti audisi di salah satu agensi hari ini"Kyungsoo hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Xiumin. "Kau tunggu disini. Aku mau pesan makanan dulu"ucap Xiumin yang langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo disalah satu meja di kantin kampus. Daripada bosan menunggu Xiumin yang sedang memasan makanan. Kyungsoo mengambil kembali buku yang dia baca saat di perpus tadi hingga suara seseorang menginterupsi kwgiatannya.

"Kyungie"

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **FOLLOW MY TWITTER : Khalisah_es**


	16. Chapter 15

Title : Angel of Moonlight

Cast :

-Oh Se Hoon (EXO-K)

-Lu Han (eks EXO-M)

-Wu Yi Fan (eks EXO-M)

-Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS)

-Park Chan Yeol (EXO-K)

-Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K)

-Kim Tae Hyung (BTS)

-Kim Jong In (EXO-K)

-Do Kyung Soo (EXO-K)

-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)

-Kim Joon Myun (EXO-K)

-Zhang Yi Xing (EXO-M)

-Kim Min Seok (EXO-M

-Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)

-Huang Zitao (Eks EXO-M)

-Krystal

Genre : Romance, sad, fantasy, drama dll

Chapter : 15 END

Summary : Walaupun kau tidak mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, aku sangat yakin kalau kaulah takdirku

Notes : Ini bukan FF yaoi yah. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Lay jadi yeoja, sedangkan Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Suho jadi namjanya.

No Bully yah, disini aku Cuma pinjam nama saja.

Ini FF berchapter kedua yang author buat setelah The 12 Legends of Black Pearls, tapi di The 12 Legends of Black Pearls para couple menjadi saudara kandung. Sedangkan disini jadi sepasang kekasih.^^

Langsung aja...

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **~angel of moonlight~**_

"Kyungie"Kyungsoo yang mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya secara rifleks melihat ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Melihat siapa yang memanggilnya Kyungsoo cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu sebelum hatinya kembali sakit. Kyungsoo bahkan melupakan tujuannya untuk menemani Xiumin makan siang.

"Kemana Kyungsoo?"tanya Xiumin pada dirinya sendiri setelah kembali membeli 2 kari ramyun dan 2 jus jeruk. Xiumin yang melihat seorang namja berkulit tan di dekat mejanya berinisiatif untuk bertanya kemana Kyungsoo. "Jongin-ah apa-?

"Jongin Chagi, bogoshipo"potong seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang memeluk namja yang dipanggil Jongin tadi. "Kenapa kau disini?! Jangan mentang-mentang kamu yeoja terkenal dan menjadi idola semua namja disini, bisa menggoda kekasihku semaumu"bentak yeoja tadi. Xiumin yang merasa direndahkan tentu saja terbakar amarah. Tapi karena dia masih memiliki sisi lembut untuk sekarang dia masih bisa untuk tidak mencekik yeoja centil di depannya.

"Yeoja centil bernama Krystal yang sok cantik dari jurusan musik tahun ketiga. Jaga ucapanmu itu, centil! Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan kekasihmu ini sama sekali. Aku masih mempunyai kekasih yang lebih baik daripada dia. Dan untukmu Kai jaga ucapan kekasihmu ini baik-baik, ajarkan dia berbicara dengan baik kepada yang lebih tua"ucap Xiumin yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin karena selera makannya sudah hilang karena yeoja yang selama ini selalu ingin bersaing dengannya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu kepada Xiumin sunbae?"tanya Kai langsung setelah Xiumin sudah menghilang dari kantin. Kai melepaskan pelukan Krystal.

"Dia ingin menggodamu chagi"jawab Krystal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Dia bukan mau menggodaku, dia hanya ingin bertanya kepadaku. Xiumin sunbae bukan yeoja murahan seperti yang kau katakan, yang bisanya menggoda namja lain saat kekasihnya tidak ada. Dia yeoja yang setia bukan sepertimu. Aku tahu sifatmu, tapi aku Cuma diam asal kau tahu itu"ucap Kai, nada bicaranya agak meninggi daripada awal. Krystal yang mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu berusaha keras menahan air matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jonginnie"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi sifatmu itu membuatku jengah dan ingin secepat mungkin pergi dari hidupmu"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon"

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan, tapi tolong ubah sifatmu. Dan belajarlah bersopan santun dalam berbicara apalagi terhadap sunbae-mu. Sekarang minta maaflah kepada Xiumin sunbae kalau kau masih mau bersamaku"Krystal hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

"BAEKHYUN-AH! KIM BAEKHYUN!"teriak seseorang kepada yeoja yang sedang asyik dengan handphone dan earphone yang bertengger di kedua telinganya.

"Waeyo?"tanya Baekhyun kepada yeoja yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kau kekasihnya Taehyung 'kan?"

"Ne, kenapa dengan Taehyung?"

"Tadi aku melihat dia sedang berciuman dengan yeoja dari jurusan musik di perpustakaan"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan yeoja tadi. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju perpustakaan yang dimaksud dengan yeoja tadi. Perasaan marah, cemburu, kesal dan sebagainya sudah menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan Baekhyun langsung masuk tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kesal dari beberapa orang di sana.

"Songsaenim, apa anda melihat Kim Taehyung?"

"Ne, saya melihatnya. Dia tadi ke tempat membaca paling pojok di dekat rak paling ujung"

"Kamsahamnida"ucap Baekhyun yang langsung berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa setelah membungkukan badannya kepada penjaga perpustakaan. "KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung yang mendengar suara seorang yeoja memanggilnya membalikan badannya yang sedang menghimpit seorang yeoja diantara rak buku. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang datang. Baekhyun yang sudah melihat semuanya langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan semua orang dan teriakan Taehyung memanggilnya.

"Hyunie, tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu"

"Kau berselingkuh, Tae-ya"

"Aku tidak berselingkuh Hyunie"

"Kau masih mau mengelak eoh?! Aku sudah melihat semuanya Tae-ya"

"Kenapa kau malah marah aku dekat dengan seseorang? Aku tidak pernah memarahimu berdekatan dengan PARK CHANYEOL"

"Aku hanya berteman dengannya, tidak sampai melakukan hal-hal seperti yang kau lakukan Tae-ya"

"Kau bilang berteman?! Sadar Baek, kau lebih memilih bersama dengan dia dibandingkan bersama ku, kekasihmu sendiri!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Taehyung seketika membeku, yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu memang benar. Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih memilih bersama Chanyeol namja yang awalnya sama sekali tidak di kenalnya, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang sudah dikenalnya, cinta pertamanya dan sekaligus kekasihnya sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia hanya mengetahui nama namja itu dan sesuatu yang sudah dirahasiakannya selama ini. tidak ada yang lain. Tapi bukankah ini yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Taehyung membencinya dan bisa merelakannya saat dia pergi 4 hari lagi.

"Kalau kau memang merasa seperti itu, baiklah. Kita akhiri saja Tae-ya"

"A-apa maksudmu Baek?"

"Aku memang memilih Chanyeol daripada dirimu. Itu maksudku Tae-ya"

"Kenapa kau memilih ku Baek?"sebuah suara yang berhasil menginterupsi pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu. Membuat sepasang kekasih itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara tadi.

"Kau menginginkannya 'kan Baek, pergilah! Jangan harap aku akan kembali bersamamu. Kekasihku bukan hanya kau saja. Yeoja yang kau lihat tadi adalah kekasihku"

BUGH

Sebuah bugem mentah berhasil mendarat di pipi mulus Taehyung. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan namja bertubuh jakung PARK CHANYEOL. Setelah mendengar perkataan Taehyung, emosi Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi dan berakhirlah dengan Taehyung yang tersungkur dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Selama ini aku membiarkanmu bersama Baekhyun karena aku yakin kau sudah berubah Taehyung-ah, tapi sayangnya pikiranku itu salah. Seharusnya dari awal aku sudah merebut Baekhyun dari dirimu. Aku bahkan membiarkan Baehyun bersamamu agar dia bahagia bukannya berakhir dengan melihatnya menangis. Setelah ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Baekhyun lagi"ucap Chanyeol, tangannya sudah bersiap ingin kembali melayangkan bugem mentah jika tidak merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Kau kenapa, Yeol?"tanya seorang namja milky skin yang menahan tangan Chanyeol tadi. Sedangkan namja yang satunya lagi membantu Taehyung berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan main-main dengan ucapanku. Kau ingat itu!"ucap Chanyeol yang langsung meninggalkan tempat perkelahiannya dengan Taehyung tadi. Tidak dilupakannya untuk menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya. "Sehun-ah, kajja"

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa berkelahi dengan Chanyeol?"tanya namja bersuara lembut yang tadi menolong Taehyung.

"Bukan urusanmu, Jin-ah!"bentaknya yang langsung pergi meninggalkan namja tadi yang masih berdiri di tempat itu. Sedetik kemudian dia mengikuti Taehyung pergi.

.

Di ruang keluarga apertemen itu terlihat yeoja yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi menatap ketiga yeoja yang di depannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian eoh?! Astaga kepalaku terasa pecah. Tadi Kyungsoo meninggalkanku tiba-tiba, kau masih belum menjawabku Kyungsso-ya kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Sekarang kau Baek, kau kenapa bisa putus? Dan Luhan kenapa kau ingin memutuskan Jungkook eoh? Astaga kisah percintaan kalian kenapa rumit sekali"

"3 hari lagi kau akan tahu, Minnie"jawab Luhan enteng.

"Sudahlah Lu jangan membuatku penasaran. Kalian seperti merahasiakan sesuatu yang ku yakini berhubungan dengan kalian pergi"ucap Xiumin pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Tersirat kesedihan di mata bulatnya seperti tidak merelakan ketiga sahabatnya itu pergi. "Kenapa kalian diam? Apa perkataanku benar?"sambungnya lagi.

Neoreul ilhgodo saraganeum naega neomu silhjiman

Eonjenganeun... irago baraenda

OH, TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?

TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?

Suara nada dering handphone Kyungsoo membuyarkan suasana canggung diantara mereka berempat.

"Yoboseyo"

'Kyung, apa kau—'

TUTTT

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Kyungsoo setelah mendengar suara orang yang meneleponnya tadi. Dilemparnya benda persegi panjang tidak bersalah itu ke sembarang arah hingga sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Xiumin yang melihat itu bertambah frustasi karena tidak mengerti jalan cerita cinta ketiga bersaudara itu. Xiumin yang sudah tidak tahan mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo dan menenangkan yeoja bermata bulat yang berbeda 3 tahun darinya itu.

"Kyungie, sekarang jelaskan kepada eonnie. Kau kenapa dan siapa tadi yang meneleponmu?"tanya Xiumin lembut, ibu jarinya menghapus buliran air mata yang ingin keluar dari mata indah Kyungsoo.

"Eonnie, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang aku cintai. Otakku selalu mengatakan kalau itu adalah Seokjin Oppa yang selalu baik dan mengerti kepadaku tapi berbeda dengan hatiku. Hatiku berkata bukan dialah yang aku cintai, perasaan ku hanya mengatakan kalau aku hanya menyayanginya sebatas seorang kakak laki-laki dan sahabat bukan kekasih. Sedangkan yang meneleponku tadi itu Jongin. Hatiku sakit setiap kali melihat atau mendengar suara dia aku selalu kesal saja setelah melihat dia dengan yeoja itu"

"Yeoja? Siapa namanya?"

"Krystal"

"Sudahlah Kyungie. Eonnie minta lupakan Jongin, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan dia karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Mungkin Tuhan sudah mempersiapkan jodoh yang baik untukmu"Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan nasehat Xiumin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah balkon. "Kau mau kemana, Lu?"tanya Xiumin.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, Xiu. Titip adik-adik ku dulu"jawab Luhan yang langsung pergi setelah merentangkan kedua sayap malaikatnya.

.

Sudah lama sekali yeoja itu tidak pernah mendatangi tempat yang biasa di datangi setiap malamnya hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan namja yang ada di dalamnya. Tangannya memegang kaca jendela kamar itu. Tapi namja yang diharapkan ada di dalamnya sama sekali tidak ada. Menciptakan kekecewaan di hati yeoja yang berada di dekat jendela tadi. Merasa namja yang dicari tidak ada yeoja tadi berbalik tapi betapa terkejutnyadia melihat ada seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Berdiri? Bagaimana bisa? Sedangkan tempat ini bukan ditanah melainkan di udara. Yeoja tadi memperhatikan kaki namja tadi yang sama sekali tidak bersentuhan dengan tanah.

"Jadi selama ini kau yang selalu menguntitku lewat kaca ini?"

Yeoja yang tadi masih terpaku dengan kejadian tadi memberanikan dirinya menatap namja yang tadi berbicara. Suara itu sudah sangat tidak asing di telinga yeoja tadi.

"Se-sehun"

"Lu-luhan? Siapa kau sebenarnya, Lu? Bukankah itu sayap malaikat?"ucap namja yang tadi di panggil Sehun sekaligus menunjuk sayap yang berada di punggung Luhan.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, aku pergi dulu"pamit Luhan yang langsung meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melayang di udara.

'Kenapa kau menjauhiku Lu, sejak kejadian satu bulan lalu'batin Sehun.

.

Di malam yang dingin seperti ini masih ada beberapa orang yang berada di luar rumah. Termasuk kedua sejoli yang sedang duduk di pinggir Sungai Han. Menikmati keindahan yang terjadi karena pantulan cahaya lampu di sungai. Kedua sejoli itu masih berdiam diri sama-sama tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan apapun. Suasana canggung meliputi sekitar mereka hingga sebuah suara dari salah satu dari mereka menghilangkan suasana canggung.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke Moonlight, Baek?"

"Ne. Aku akan kembali ke Moonlight Yeol, sekitar 2 hari lagi"

"Apa kau akan kembali lagi ke sini?"

"Hmmm.. sepertinya tidak. Tempat ku bukan disini dan begitu juga kau, kau tidak seharusnya di sini"

"Aku tahu"

Mendengar ucapan dari namja bernama Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun yang tadi hanya menatap ke arah aliran sungai menatap wajah tampan namja di sebelahnya. Chanyeol yang merasa di perhatikan juga balik menatap wajah Baekhyun. Seolah mengerti maksud tatapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku, Kai dan Sehun kesini bukanlah untuk bersenang-senang Baek. Hanya karena sebuah ramalan kami di haruskan untuk turun ke Bumi. Awalnya aku tidak mempercayai akan ada bidadari di Bumi tetapi aku salah ramalan itu memang benar. Kaulah bidadari itu Baek. Bidadari yang diciptakan untuk mendampingiku"ucapan Chanyeol berhasil membuat semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun. "Tapi diantara kami bertiga hanya aku yang menyadari semuanya, Sehun menganggap Xiumin sunbaelah bidadari itu sedangkan Kai aku tidak tahu lagi. Setelah mendengar ceritamu dijalan tadi aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau Kai tidak akan bisa kembali karena Kyungsoo sudah menyimpan dalam-dalam perasaannya dan Kai yang sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Jadi apa keputusanmu Yeol?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Planet EXO Baek, walaupun aku lebih terdengar egois karena memikirkan diri sendiri tapi ini semua sudah menjadi perintah dari ayah untuk cepat kembali setelah menemukan seorang bidadari yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku. Baek, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"A-aku tidak ta-tahu"

"Walaupun kau tidak mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, aku sangat yakin kalau kaulah takdirku"

'Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini? Berada di dekat Chanyeol dan Taehyung sangat berbeda. Berada di dekat Chanyeol seperti ini membuat jantungku berdebar 2 kali lebih cepat, berada di dekatnya juga sangat nyaman aku seperti merasa aman apalgi semenjak dia membentak Taehyung hanya karena diriku. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Apa aku harus membuka hati lagi untuk Chanyeol? Bukan Cuma kau Yeol yang merasa aku adalah takdirmu, tapi aku juga merasa kalau kau lah takdirku'batin Baekhyun.

"Baek kenapa melamun?"

"Yeol, apa yang kau rasakan saat berada di dekatku?"

"Hah?"

"Jawab Yeol!"bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah menarik tangan Baekhyun. 'Rasanya hangat'. Chanyeol meletakan tangan Baekhyun ke dadanya tepat di jantungnya.

"Kau merasakannya Baek?"Baekhyun yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol menuju mengangguk untuk mengiyakan maksud darpi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Setelah Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol kembali meletakan tangan Baekhyun ke tempatnya. "Itulah yang ku rasakan setiap berada di dekatmu Baek, jantungku berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Berada di dekatmu juga membuatku nyaman"

'Kenapa semua yang dirasakan Chanyeol sama dengan yang aku rasakan. Apa berarti aku juga mencintai Chanyeol?'

"Chan-yeol, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku juga, aku tahu kau pasti masih mencintai Tae-"

"Sssstttt, ani Yeollie. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku bukan mencintai 'dia' tapi aku mencintaimu. Ayo kita kembali ke langit bersama-sama"

Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dengan segera dia memeluk Baekhyun meluapkan perasaan senang bisa memiliki yeoja yang selama ini dia suka dalam diam.

"Ne, kita akan kembali ke langit sebentar lagi Light"ucap Chanyeol tangannya membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga Baekhyun.

"Ne, Flame"

"Saranghae, Light"

"Nado, Flame"

.

Xiumin yang baru keluar dari supermarket setelah membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk dia dan ketiga sahabatnya memasang wajah kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal harus membawa banyak kantung plastik berisi bahan makanan sendirian tidak ada yang menemaninya. Luhan tidak tahu pergi kemana dan belum kembali sampai sekarang, Baekhyun sudah pergi setelah Chanyeol menjemputnya untuk pergi berjalan-jalan itu pun dengan izin Xiumin yang harus didapatkan dengan usaha keras karena hari sudah malam membuat Xiumin ragu membiarkan Baekhyun berkeliaran malam-malam apalagi dengan seorang namja, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah tertidur setelah menangis.

"Xiumin sunbae"panggil seseorang membuat Xiumin rifleks berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Sehun. Sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Xiumin setelah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan sunbae"

"Bicara saja Sehun-ah"

"Tapi bukan disini sunbae. Bagaimana jika ke taman disana, sini biar aku yang membawakan belanjaannya"

"Hmm, baiklah tapi sebentar saja ne"

"Ne, sunbae"

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sehun-ah?"tanya Xiumin setelah mereka sampai di taman dan duduk di salah satu bangku bercat putih di taman itu.

"I-itu, kalau aku mengatakannya apa sunbae akan marah kepadaku?"Xiumin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat polos.

"Sehun-ah, sunbae tidak tahu apa yang mau kau bicarakan. Jadi apa yang akan membuat sunbae marah kepadamu"

"Sunbae, apa kau sangat mencintai Chen sunbae?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu Sehun-ah, tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya. Tidak mungkin aku bisa bertahan sampai 2 tahun kalau aku tidak mencintainya"

"Apa tidak ada sama sekali tempat untukku di hati sunbae?"

Perntanyaan yang Sehun tunjukan untuk Xiumin berhasil membuat kerutan di dahi Xiumin, menandakan dia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun. Tanpa mereka sadari rintik hujan sudah mulai turun dan tatapan sendu sepasang mata seseorang yang melihat mereka di balik salah satu pohon yang ada di taman itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dia pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Hanya untuk sekedar tidak melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sehun-ah sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, kita harus segera pulang"Xiumin sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan ingin beranjak pergi tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya. "Ada apa lagi Sehun-ah?"tanya Xiumin lagi.

You are the one sarangeul hago sipeun geol

Geudae barabol ttaemyeon

You are my destiny ijeneun jogeum deo naege dagawa

Love is you geu moseup joha modeun geol da malhaejullae

Saranghandago nappunirago haejwo

Xiumin yang mengenali nada handphonenya mengambil benda itu dari saku celananya dengan tangan satunya karena tangan satunya masih di tahan oleh Sehun. Dahi Xiumin kembali berkerut setelah melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar handphonenya 'Luhan'.

"Yoeboseyo"

'Xiu. Aku, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol akan kembali sekarang juga ke tempat asal kami'

"Tunggu, Lu. Apa maksudmu dengan Chanyeol?"

Sehun yang mendengar namaChanyeol disebut melepaskan tangan Xiumin dan membiarkan rintik hujan tetap menerpa mereka berdua. Xiumin yang mengerti kenapa Sehun melepas tangannya sama sekali tidak menjauh dari namja yang sepertinya juga menunggu penjelasan.

'Chanyeol juga sama seperti kami, Xiu. Xiu, aku titip Sehun'

"Apa maksudmu, Lu?"

'Aku mencintai Sehun, Xiu. Bahkan sebelum aku turun ke Bumi tapi saat tahu dia mencintaimu aku rela mengubur perasaanku agar dia bahagia. Tapi semua itu sia-sia aku masih mencintainya, jadi tolong jaga dia'

'Xiumin sunbae, ini aku Chanyeol. Apa aku boleh berbicara dengan Sehun?'

Tanpa mengatakan 'iya' Xiumin langsung menyerahkan handphone miliknya kepada Sehun.

"Yoboseyo"

'Sehun-ah, tugasku sudah selesai. Aku sudah bisa kembali ke EXO Planet. Pikirkan baik-baik Sehun-ah dengarkan kata hatimu siapa yang kau cinta selama ini. Sekarang kembalikan handphonenya kepada Xiumin sunbae, Luhan noona ingin berbicara dengannya'

"Lu"

'Tolong sampaikan perkataan maafku kepada Jungkook, Xiu. Katakan padanya aku tidak bisa kembali dan membalas cintanya, maafkan aku yang sudah banyak merepotkannya. Dan untukmu aku mewakili Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berterima kasih banyak karena kau sudah mau menampung kami, padahal pada kenyataannya aku dan kedua adikku adalah orang asing'

"Lu, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kita adalah saudara Lu, jangan lupakan aku Lu hiks"

'Tidak akan, Xiu. Datanglah ke taman kampus jam 10 malam, tepat jam 10 malam nanti aku akan pergi karena tugasku sudah selesai. Itupun kalau kau mau. Selamat tinggal'

TUTT TUTT

Handphone Xiumin terjatuh setelah sambungan telepon diputus secara pihak oleh Luhan tanpa membiarkan Xiumin berbicara sepatah kata pun kepadanya.

"Sunbae, gwenchana?"tanya Sehun setelah melihat tubuh Xiumin yang menegang dan matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Xiumin ingin pergi tetapi sebuah tangan kekar kembali menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku Sehun-ah!"bentak Xiumin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sunbae, kenapa kau ingin pergi? Toh yang pergi Cuma Chanyeol kenapa kau sampai menangis seperti ini?"

"Lepaskan aku Sehun-ah!"

"Tidak akan sampai kau mendengarkanku"

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Min seok. Jadilah yeojachiguku"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu Sehun-ah! Apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Kau itu buta atau apa Sehun-ah?! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. KE-KA-SIH"ucap Xiumin nada bicaranya semakin meninggi karena hujan sudah turun deras mengguyur keduanya. Air mata Xiumin sudah berbaur dengan air hujan.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, tapi-"

"Tidak ada sedikit pun kau dihatiku Sehun-ah, walaupun Cuma sedikit!"ucapan Xiumin barusan berhasil menembus hati Sehun bagai belati yang sudah tertancap dalam. Pegangan tangannya pun sudah terlepas. "Kau dengar Sehun-ah, dengarkan kata hatimu jangan hanya mendengarkan egomu. Kosongkan pikiranmu dan pejamkan matamu. Dengarkan hatimu baik-baik, siapa yang selalu terlintas di benakmu dari semua caramu mendekati Luhan selama ini, kau mencintainya Sehun-ah bukan aku. Kau bahkan tidak suka saat dia menjauhimu. Luhan mencintaimu Sehun-ah"nafas Xiumin tersengal-sengal setelah berteriak marah kepada namja keras kepala di depannya.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Xiumin, Sehun mengosongkan pikirannya dia sangat yakin kalau yang akan muncul adalah Xiumin bukan Luhan karena dia mencintai Xiumin bukan Luhan. Tapi pada nyatanya perkiraan Sehun, salah yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah Luhan. Wajah polos Luhan saat pertama kali masuk kampus. Tawa Luhan. Senyum manis Luhan. Air mata Luhan. Wajah merona Luhan. Tatapan tajam Luhan dan jangan lupakan yang terakhir wajah cantik Luhan dengan sayap bidadari di punggungnya.

"Luhan! Dimana Luhan sekarang?"tanya Sehun langsung setelah membuka matanya.

"Pergilah ke taman kampus sebelum jam 10 malam-"belum selesai Xiumin mengatakan Sehun sudah lebih dulu berlari menerobos hujan yang deras menuju tempat yang dikatakan Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sudah menyadari semuanya. Sedetik kemudian dia juga menuju mobilnya yang terlupakan di supermarket tadi untuk menyusul Sehun ke taman kampus.

.

Taman kampus yang seharusnya sudah sepi dan tidak orang malah terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. 4 orang yang berada di tempat itu sudah pasti membuat orang yang melihat mereka tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Bagaimana mereka bisa mempercayai 3 orang yeoja yang memiliki sayap di punggungnya seperti peri di negeri dongeng dan 1 orang namja lagi yang memiliki sayap burung Phoenix yang pada kenyataannya adalah burung legenda.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.30 KST tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda dari seseorang yang sedang di tunggu salah satu dari mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

"Xiu eonnie pasti datang. Mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan kesini"ucap Baekhyun menenangkan kakak tertuanya itu. Dimana Kyungsoo yang biasanya dewasa? Anak itu terlihat lebih pendiam daripada biasanya.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga menunjukan pukul 09.55 KST tapi orang yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak juga memunculkan batang hidungnya. Hingga cahaya putih terang menghampiri mereka berempat. Luhan sudah mengetahui cahaya milik siapa ini kalau bukan cahaya milik mantan kekasihnya yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput mereka.

"Siapa ini, Lu?"tanya Yifan saat melihat ada orang lain diantara mereka bertiga. Yifan kembali memperhatikan ada yang berbeda dari diri namja yang dia lihat tadi. Namja itu memiliki sayap burung Phoenix yang berarti dia bukan manusia biasa. "A-apa kau Flame?"tanyanya lagi. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Yifan. Seketika wajah Yifan melukiskan senyum. "Apa kau ingat aku?"namja tadi kembali menggeleng. Yifan menghela nafas, setelahnya dia merubah sayap perinya menjadi sayap naga.

"D-dragon?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya, kami saling mengenal. Yifan adalah salah satu murid Ksatria di EXO Planet karena kekuatannya yang sangat hebat dia dipindahkan menjadi peri penjaga dan panglima perang di Moonlight"jelas Chanyeol.

"A-apa dia juga seorang pangerang sepertimu Chanyeol?"tanya Luhan.

"Bukan, Lu. Aku hanya rakyat biasa yang diwajibkan mengikuti pelajaran Ksatria EXO karena memiliki kekuatan"mendemgar penjelasan Yifan, Luhan kembali menunduk. "Apa kalian sudah siap berangkat?"tanya Yifan.

"Lu!"panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Xiu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam sedangkan gerbangnya terkunci dan kau tidak menghubungiku untuk membukanya?"

"Aku terbang bersama Sehun"ucap Xiumin nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal karean berlari dari gerbang kampus.

"Sehun?"

"Aku disini, Lu"sahut Sehun yang langsung mendekati Luhan, membuat Luhan menelan salivanya kasar karena melihat Sehun sedekat ini. "Lu, kenapa kau pergi sendirian? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"lirih Sehun.

"A-pa mak—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu"pernyataan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya, diliriknya Yifan sebentar. Yifan yang mengerti tatapan Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ka-kau ja—"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Telekenesis"pernyataan Sehun kembali membuat Luhan terkejut. Telekenesis? Bagaimana dia mengetahui itu?

"Wi-wind"

"Ne?"

"A-apa yang kau katakan itu benar? Bukankah kau mencintai Xiumin?"

"Aku bukan mencintai dia, Telekenesis. Aku hanya mengaguminya. Kalau bukan karena Xiumin noona aku tidak akan bisa merasakan yang sebenarnya. Kaulah yang aku cintai, Telekenesis. Ayo, kita kembali bersama"ajak Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan dan mengusap lembut surai cokelat milik Luhan.

"Xiu, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih sudah menjaga kami selama ini, aku tidak akan pernah tahu akan jadi apa aku disini kalau tidak bertemu denganmu. Maafkan kami sudah merepotkanmu dan selalu membuatmu mengomel"ucap Luhan yang memeluk Xiumin.

"Kau tidak merepotkanku, Lu. Tanpa kalian aku tidak akan merasa ada yang membuat hari-hari ku cerah dan sekarang aku harus kesepian lagi. Selamat tinggal, Lu."Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dapi pipi tembem Xiumin.

"Yifan, tolong antarkan Xiumin ke rumahnya"perintah Luhan.

"Baik, Tuan Putri"Yifan menggendong Xiumin ala bridal stlye untuk membawanya terbang.

"Sehunnie"panggil Luhan.

"Ne, Hannie"sahut Sehun.

"Apa kau yakin ingin pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Tugasku sudah selesai"

"Saranghae"

"Nado"

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Yifan sudah kembali dari mengantar Xiumin pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kajja, kita pulang. Tuan putri dan pangeran"

Mereka mengangguk tanda setuju, sayap Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah direntangkan bersiap begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Sehun dia tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Hunnie, mana sayapmu?"tanya Luhan polos.

"Astaga, noona. Sehun tidak mempunyai sayap, dia itu angin bisa terbang sesuka hatinya tanpa memerlukan sayap"ucap Chanyeol.

Sedetik kemudia mereka sudah terbang dengan wajah yang bahagia tidak seperti wajah satu orang dari mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Selamat tinggal, Jongin"gumamnya.

Sekitar 10 menit saat mereka pergi, tiba-tiba dua orang yang muncul di tempat mereka tadi terbang dan saksi bisu rahasia yang selama ini mereka pendam.

"Kita terlambat, Kai"ucap Zitao.

"Sepertinya memang seperti itu"lirih Kai yang mengambil sehelai bulu yang terjatuh di taman kampus itu. Diciumnya bulu itu, Kai tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa pemilik dari bulu itu. "Kenapa aku terlalu bodoh, sudah menyia-nyiakan kamu Kyung. Seharusnya aku menyadari secepatnya seperti Chanyeol atau tepat waktu seperti Sehun"gumam Kai.

"Kai, apa ini bulu Phoenix?"tanya Zitao yang memegang sehelai bulu.

"Ternyata mereka memang sudah pergi. Selamat tinggal Kyungsoo. Saranghae"

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

Akhirnya selesai juga FFn ini. terima kasih buat yang sudah Review, Follow dan Favorit. Mungkin ini FFn author yang berchapter terakhir sebelum vakum untuk persiapan ulangan semester. Author juga masih buat kok FFn khusus hari ulang tahun member EXO. Author tidak akan lupa dengan ulang tahun mereka. OT12 saranghaja!

Follow My twitter : Khalisah_es


End file.
